TEAM L
by LSA Smith
Summary: Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk meneruskan cerita cinta mereka / Silver adalah Pembunuh , dan Chanyeol sama sepertinya / [ChanBaek ft OC X OC] / Yaoi - EXO Fanfic / Chapter 4 UPDATE !
1. Teaser

**Team – L**

(LONG) TEASER ... 

**Seoul , 05 January 2010**

Perumahan ABC sudah amat lenggang malam itu. Jarum jam sudah hampir bertemu diujung angka. Terdengar samar beberapa suara riuh dari Televisi disedikit rumah yang memantulkan sinar kebiruan ke jendela. Jalanan kompleks pun sudah bersih dari orang-orang, bahkan anjing penjaga rumah sudah lelap dirumah kecil milik mereka.

 **Cklek !**

Pintu rumah bernomor 7 dengan plat nama "Hong" dipagarnya terbuka pelan, seorang anak lelaki keluar dari sana. Ia memandang kesekeliling yang sudah amat sepi, bibirnya tersenyum lebar lalu mulai menyeret sesuatu keluar.

Sebuah karung besar yang terisi penuh ia gelindingkan hingga ke pagar, lalu ia kembali untuk menyeret sesosok tubuh bersimbah darah.

 **Sniff !**

 **Sniff !**

Anjing penjaga yang tertidur di ujung teras terbangun membaui zat besi anyir disekitarnya, si penyeret tadi tersenyum.

"Malam manis ~ kau lapar ? kemarilah ~"

Ia melambaikan tangan, anjing besar berbulu hitam kecoklatan itu menurut – hidungnya masih membaui bau yang sama. Ia menyalak didekat orang yang memanggilnya,

"Anak pintar ~ sekarang ~ duduk!"

Anak lelaki itu memerintah si anjing yang direspon dengan cepat – anjing itu langsung duduk dan memberikan satu tangannya ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Awww ~ pintar nya ~ ~"

Ia mengelus anjing itu sayang, si anjing tampak menyukai elusan itu dan menggerum kecil.

"Karena kau jadi anak pintar ~ aku akan memberimu hadiah ~"

Anak lelaki itu berdiri, ia mengambil kapak yang sejak tadi ia tancapkan di lantai sebelahnya. Ia mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah itu dengan datar,

" _Come here boy_ ~ pilih bagianmu …"

Si Anjing yang merasa dipanggil langsung berlari mendekat dan menarik kaki kanan si korban. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar,

"ok ! siap untuk bagian mu ?"

Satu geruman dan kapak itu mengayun ringan memotong kaki itu dari tubuh aslinya. Si anjing langsung menggeram dan menarik potongan itu menjauh. Si anak laki-laki tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengayunkan kapaknya. Kini ia memotong bagian tangan dan kepala.

Ia menyeka keringat didahinya, sebelum memandang langit,

"Ah ~ aku tidak boleh terlalu lama. Besok ada ujian bahasa. Baiklah ! Mr. Hong ~ kita selesaikan dengan cepat malam ini ~ ok ?!"

Anak itu mengambil dua tangan tadi dan melemparkannya sembarangan kedalam rumah. Setelahnya dengan tangan kosong ia memelintir satu kaki yang masih tersisa dan menatap kerumah sebelah yang halamannya dipenuhi bunga warna-warni.

"Kau yang ke 11 Nyonya Lee." Ucap si anak lalu melemparkan kaki tadi kehalaman rumah itu dan mendarat tepat dikerumunan bunga warna putih. Si anak tertawa kecil,

"Jja ! sekarang waktunya untuk yang ke-6 ~"

Anak lelaki itu menempatkan kapaknya di _utility bet_ nya dan segera mengambil kepala Mr. Hong yang tergelinding beberapa langkah darinya. Ia bersiul kecil, ia keluar pagar dan kembali menguncinya seperti semula.

"Rumah Mr. Ahn …. Err…. Oh ! 6 rumah dari sini ~ ssa !" ia memanggul karung penuh isi dipundak kirinya dan mulai berjalan santai. Ia mendapati rumah tujuannya masih terang, terlihat jika ada seseorang yang masih menyalakan TV.

Anak lelaki itu menyebir sebentar lalu memasuki halaman rumah yang terpagar rendah, ia menggelindingkan kepala itu hingga membentur pintu rumah. Suaranya cukup untuk didengar orang didalam rumah, anak laki-laki itu segera berlari kecil ke rumah seberang dan melompati pagar dibelakang rumah itu.

Ia masih bisa mendengar lengkingan putri Mr. Ahn sebelum ia membuka pintu belakang rumah bergaris polisi didepannya. Ia dengan santai membuka pintu itu,

 **Brak !**

Seorang pria tampak mengarahkan pisau kearahnya, si anak lelaki mundur selangkah. Ia meletakkan karungnya disebelah rak lalu tertawa kecil,

"Ow ~ tenang Mr. Hyun ~ tenang … jangan grogi seperti itu … lihatlah ~ pisaunya bergetar …"

Pria paruh baya itu mundur selangkah – ia menggertakkan gigi geram,

"Aku tahu jika kaulah pelakunya ! a-aku akan menelpon polisi ! aku akan melaporkanmu kepolisi !" Mr. Hyun bergetar hebat dan langsung menyambar telpon rumah tanpa kabelnya. Matanya tetap melekat ke si anak lelaki ,

 **Ttut !**

" _Hallo ~ dengan kantor polisi Distrik _ . Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?"_

Mr. Hyun langsung menatap telponnya penuh kemenangan – oh !

Dia terlalu senang hhingga tak sadar sebuah kapak mengayun kekepalanya,

"Aku ad-"

 **Tiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt !**

Si anak lelaki langsung memutuskan panggilan dan bergegas memotong tubuh Mr. Hyun,

"Cih ! membuat lama saja -3-)/ " ia langsung memotong nya sembarang dan mengambil kedua tangan Mr. Hyun. Ia baru saja berbalik – saat menyadari ada sepasang mata menatapnya ketakutan. Anak lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum semakin lebar,

"Awww ~ ~ selamat malam Ny. Hyun … maaf, apa saya mengganggu tidur anda ?"

Anak lelaki itu mendekat, ia mengambil pisau buah didekat situ. Ny. Hyun mundur selangkah dan bergetar ketakutan,

"Ka- Kau … kau pelakunya … k-k …"

Anak lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala,

" _no no no_ ~"

Ny. Hyun langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Anak lelaki itu dengan sigap mengejarnya dan melemparkan pisau itu tepat di punggung Ny. Hyun.

"Ack-"

Pekikan itu terputus begitu saja saat kapak milik si anak mengayun tenang memotong kepalanya. Anak lelaki itu mengambil kepala Ny. Hyun tenang,

"Em…. Sepertinya ini bisa dijadikan hadiah untuk Ny. Ji …."

Anak lelaki itu akan berbalik turun – sebelum ia kembali menatap ke tubuh Ny. Hyun. Anak tinggi itu kembali dan menatap tubuh yang tertelungkup diujung tangga lantai 2 itu dengan dahi mengernyit sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jari – seakan teringat sesuatu

"Ah ! dulu kau pernah mengatai _nya_ pelacur kecil kan ? .. ckckck ~ _that's so rude_ …"

 **Crak !**

Akhirnya anak itu mengayunkan kapaknya sekali lagi dan membelah tubuh Ny. Hyun. Ia sedikit memejamkan mata saat darah menyiprat kearahnya. Ia menarik keras tulang punggung yang terlihat – memotongnya dengan kapak dan membuangnya ke dekat pintu depan.

"Itu bisa jadi ucapan selamat datang untuk para polisi besok."

Anak lelaki itu mengambil kepala Ny. Hyun dan memasukkannya ke karung. Sebelum keluar tak lupa ia mengambil tangan Mr. Hyun dan membuangnya rumah bercat hijau tepat disamping rumah Mr. Hyun.

Senandung kecil itu menemani langkah tenangnya masuk kerumah yang berada tepat disamping bak sampah. Ia menutup pintu – tepat saat mendengar suara sirine polisi ramai memecah keheningan perumahan.

"Waktuku tinggal 2 hari untuk menghabisi 12 orang lagi ….."

.

.

.

 **Kyoto, 16 February 2013**

Sebuah mobil Porsche Classic hitam mengkilat tampak terpakir didepan sebuah Bangunan. Disamping mobil itu – seorang Pemuda berpakaian rapi yang berdiri santai. Tak lama pintu Bangunan bergaya Victorian itu terbuka dan seorang anak perempuan keluar dari sana.

Gadis itu menggunakan dress warna putih , surainya panjang sebahu , kakinya terbalut kaus kaki putih bersih dan _flatshoes_ peach. Anak perempuan itu membungkuk dalam ke wanita berumur yang mengantarkannya hingga kemobil.

"Ken- _nii_ ~ apa kita harus langsung pulang ?"

Anak perempuan itu bertanya ke pemuda disamping kemudi,

"Iya nona ~ Tuan meminta kita untuk segera pulang."

Anak itu mengangguk paham dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Ia yakin belum lama ia memejamkan mata – namun mobilnya sudah terhenti. Onyxnya terbuka dan mengerjap, ia menatap ke sekeliling.

Rumahnya terasa aneh , biasanya ada sekitar 10 penjaga di depan dan beberapa orang juga berkeliling di tamannya. Tapi sekarang …

Kenapa sepi sekali ?

"Kita sudah sampai nona. Tapi tolong tunggu didalam mobil ~ saya akan masuk lebih dulu."

Si anak hanya mengangguk paham dan duduk diam dalam mobil, ia mengernyit saat melihat sopirnya melepas sabuk pengaman lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senapan.

"Nona ~ tolong merunduklah ~" bisik si sopir sembari merundukan nona mudanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Nona kecil itu bergetar ,

"A-ada apa Riu- _nii_ ? ke-kenapa riu- _nii_ membaw-"

"Shtt !"

Sopir bernama Riu itu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir si anak perempuan,

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dirumah." Bisik Riu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Yuki – sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di rumah utama. Kirimkan 20 orang segera , dan kau bersiaplah di persimpangan didekat Jembatan 'Kembali'. Aku akan kesana mengirimkan nona muda."

Setelah mendengar kesanggupan , ia segera mengakhiri panggilan. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu membelalak saat matanya menatap sosok sang nona muda berlari keluar mobil , ia mendecih lalu segera berlari keluar

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Ia segera berlari merunduk melindungi sang nona saat 2 tembakan dilepaskan kearahnya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah yang sama dan memberi tembakan balasan. Ia berlari cepat saat melihat sang Nona sudah didepan pintu,

 **Kriekk !**

 **Slash !**

Tepat saat pintu terbuka , sebuah tubuh terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Si gadis membelalakan mata. Ia terkejut – terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak atau bahkan bernafas. Ia terduduk, tangan nya terulur untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir deras di pipi sosok didepannya,

"Ma.. mama ~ ~ mama …."

Ia berucap dengan nafas tercekat, mata bening warna abu-abunya bergulir mendongak , bias seorang pria seusia ayahnya berdiri dengan katana berlumur darah. Pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya,

"Selamat datang nona muda ~"

Gadis itu mundur , ia menelan ludah ketakutan. Sejenak sebelum ia menyadari ada siluet pria lain dibelakangnya, siluet itu berbentuk seseorang yang tengah mengangkat tinggi katananya. Dia bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu jika tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum katana itu juga membelah tubuhnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang seakan tak bertulang,

Tidak bisa

Dia terlalu takut,

"Papa ~ ~" ia menangis sambil memanggil pelan,

"Sampai jumpa nona muda~"

 **Crashh !**

 **Bruk !**

Anak perempuan itu menegang saat merasa sebelah bahunya basah dan terasa lebih berat. Ia membuka mata pelan, dibalik air matanya ia bisa melihat sosok lain yang amat familiar terbaring dengan keadaan mengenaskan,

"Papa … papa ! papa !"

Ia memekik keras, tangannya mengguncang tubuh itu sekuat tenaga. Menghiraukan baju putihnya yang ternoda , menghiraukan bagaimana salah satu butlernya menembak orang yang menebas ayahnya dan menariknya menjauh.

"Papa !"

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

"Tangkap mereka !"

"Papa !"

"Ken ! bawa nona pergi – biar aku yang mengurus mereka !"

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Mobil Porsche hitam tadi segera tancap gas meninggalkan rumah yang kini penuh suara tembakan dan pekikan orang.

Sang Nona Muda terisak didalam mobil sambil terus menatap kebelakang dari kursi samping kemudi. Ia menunduk dan melihat bagaimana baju putihnya ternoda banyak darah , menit berlalu , ia masih dalam ilusi bagaimana ia melihat dengan jelas ayah dan ibunya meninggal. Ia meremas dua tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan erat , berharap semua ketakutannya lenyap dan ia punya kekuatan dan keberanian seperti butler-butler dan pengawal ayahnya.

Ia menunduk dan mengusap airmatanya serampangan , membuat wajahnya juga ternoda darah. Tubuhnya menegang saat sebuah tangan menangkup pipi kanannya, ia menoleh kekursi kemudi. Mendapati butler kepercayaan ayahnya – Ken – tersenyum padanya,

"Anda akan aman nona muda ~ tenang lah ~"

Ken terhenyak saat merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang nona dan dipeluk,

"Ken- _nii_ ~ aku takut ~ ~ aku takut ~"

Ken mengambil nafas panjang , ia kembali menatap kedepan. Mata tajamnya mendapati 2 mobil yang tak asing. Ia mendecih dan segera membanting setir ke kiri, ia menarik tangannya dari sang nona lalu menginjak gas penuh,

"Tenang nona ~ kami akan menjaga anda ~ kami tak akan membiarkan anda terluka sedikitpun."

Ken terus melewati jalanan asing bagi sang gadis kecil , ia tampak beberapa kali berbicara di telpon. Tak lama hingga ken menghentikan mobil disebuah gang sempit nan kumuh dan seorang gadis menghampirinya,

"Bawa nona pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku akan menyelesaikan mereka."

Nona muda itu hanya menurut saat ia dibawa seorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki mobil lain. Gadis bersurai pirang ini bukan seseorang yang ia tak kenal – ia familiar,

"Yuki- _nee_ ~ kita akan pergi kemana ?"

Yuki tampak bergumam kecil sebelum ia melirik ke spionnya lalu mengumpat, membuat sang nona kecil menoleh kebelakang juga. Dibelakang mereka tampak 3 mobil mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yuki membelok tajam dan mempercepat laju mobilnya ,

"nona muda ~ tolong dengarkan aku karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja."

Nona muda itu kembali ketakutan,

"A-ada apa Yuki- _nee_ ?"

Yuki melirik kebelakang , ia mendecih saat didepannya terdapat jalur kereta dan palang hitam kuning itu turun hingga setengah jalan. Yuki menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menginjak gas nya penuh dan menabrak plang kereta. Mobil sedikit terguncang – namun setidaknya mereka berhasil lolos dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka dengan memanfaatkan kereta tadi.

Yuki berbelok ke gang sepi dan berhenti , ia hanya punya waktu sekitar 2 menit untuk bicara. Ia segera keluar dan pergi kebagasi belakang – mengundang pandangan tak mengerti dari Nona muda yang terdiam didalam mobil.

Yuki kembali dengan beberapa senjata, 4 _revolver_ , satu _walther ppk_ dan sebuah katana. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakan itu ke sang nona muda , lalu ia menyelipkan _walther ppk_ ke balik jaket itu. Ia menyelipkan _revolver_ di sisi lain , lalu setelahnya memberikan satu _revolver_ ke tangan kiri sang nona muda.

"Nona ~ saya yakin anda sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana menggunakan benda-benda ini. Jumlah semua pelurunya 24 , jadi anda punya kesempatan menembak sebanyak 24 kali. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk 2-3 orang musuh. 1 orang akan terbunuh dengan 2 tembakan , 1 dikepala dan 1 di dada. Anda harus berlari secepat mungkin dan berlindunglah ketempat ramai. Jangan pergi kekantor polisi atau menggunakan telpon apapun untuk menelpon salah satu dari kami. Anda harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Saya akan membawa anda keluar dari kota sejauh yang saya bisa"

Setelah membenahi sang nona , Yuki segera kembali menghidupkan mesin lalu pergi menjauh. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia beberapa kali melirik sang nona muda yang tertunduk ketakutan, Yuki menyerahkan katana yang sejak tadi ia pegang,

"Anda bisa membawa katana ini …. Ini adalah katana yang dipesan khusus oleh Tuan untuk anda … Tuan bilang … ini Special, ini khusus dibuat untuk anda"

Sang nona muda menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar,

"Ba- bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa … Yuki- _nee_ …. Bag-"

"Anda pasti bisa ! jangan takut nona ! anda kuat !" Yuki memekik , ia melirik ke spion dan menyadari kembali ada 2 mobil mengejarnya.

"Sialan !" Yuki mengumpat , tangan kanannya meraih _revolver_ nya dan menurunkan kaca dikanannya. Ia memutar akal , tak lama sebelum ia melihat sebuah Gas Station 300 meter didepannya. Ia pikir mengorbankan 1 sarana umum tak akan masalah , Yuki mengurangi sedikit kecepatan hingga jaraknya dengan 2 mobil penguntit itu hanya 200 meter . Lalu kembali menginjak gas ; Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya keluar dari mobil, menarik pelatuk _revolver_ nya dan ….

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

 **DUAAARRR**

 **DUAAARR**

 **BLOOMM !**

 **DUAARR !**

Yuki menginjak gas sekuat yang ia bisa , menghidari mobilnya terkena imbas ledakan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat 2 mobil dibelakangnya meledak terbakar bersama gas station itu.

Yuki mempercepat mobilnya saat melihat kota Tokyo tak jauh dari pandangannya,

"Nona ~ berdoalah semoga kita bisa pergi menjauh bersama-sama." Ucapan Yuki membuat sang nona muda itu kembali menunduk,

"Pasti … aku juga berharap Ken- _nii_ dan Riu- _nii_ juga datang menyusul." Yuki tersenyum kecut. Ia menghela nafas,

"Iya nona ~ saya juga berharap seperti itu."

Yuki memelankan laju mobilnya saat merasa ia sudah sampai di jalanan kota Tokyo, ia baru saja menurunkan kecepatan saat kaca mobilnya terkena tembakan dari samping kiri.

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

"Nona menunduk !"

Yuki mendecih dan sebisa mungkin berjalan melewati mobil-mobil lain , atau bahkan berlindung di balik sebuah truk besar.

 **Dor !**

Yuki mendecih saat merasa darah merembes dari lengan kanannya,

"Sialan !"

Yuki mendecih lalu segera membanting setir kekiri. Berjalan melalui jalur yang sedikit lebar sehingga ia bisa menjauh. Ia menghidupkan GPS dan mencari jalur rapat merayap dengan beberapa belokan.

Dia menemukan jalur itu , sekitar 300 meter lagi. Terletak dikompleks club malam dan pusat-pusat hiburan Kota Tokyo. Yuki memegang kendali dengan tangan kirinya, sang nona muda menangis dalam diam.

"Maaf Yuki- _nee_ …"

Yuki melirik dari sudut matanya , teriakannya tertahan ditenggorokan saat melihat sang nona muda membuka pintu penumpang dan langsung meloncat keluar. Yuki melihat dari spion depan jika Nona mudanya sudah hilang dibalik gang sempit. Yuki memutuskan untuk tak berhenti dan mempercepat lajunya ke sebuah tempat.

"Nona muda …. Tolong … tolong … Kumohon ~ tetaplah bertahan hidup untuk membalaskan kematian Tuan dan Nyonya."

.

.

.

 **Galaxy Building – New York , April 2020 (Now)**

 _Dor !_

 _._

" _Sialan !"_

 _._

" _Dia sembunyi dibalik tong sampah !"_

 _._

 _Dor !_

 _Dor !_

 _Crashh !_

 _._

" _Ke kanan ! di belakang club trump !"_

 _._

 _Dor !_

 _._

" _aku berhasil menembak kaki kanan nya"_

 _._

 _Dor !_

 _Dor !_

 _Dor !_

 _._

 _SLASSHH !_

 _._

 _BRAAAKK !_

 _._

 _._

"SILVER !"

 **Slap !**

"HELPP !"

Seorang gadis berkuncir ponytail yang sejak tadi meletakkan kepalanya dimeja langsung memekik kaget saat pundaknya ditepuk dan dipanggil keras.

" _OMG ! Honey ! sorry ~ you ok_ ?" Gadis lain berpakaian serba hitam dan bersurai hitam sepunggung mendekat dan duduk disamping gadis tadi, ia menyeka dahi si gadis yang berkeringat.

"Silver, _you ok_ ? _you're so pale ~_ " Gadis yang dipanggil Silver hanya mengambil nafas panjang dan menyandarkan badan kebelakang.

" _Its ok_ Luna _, iam okay_ …"

Gadis lain berpakaian rapi ala _business woman_ dan ber id-card "Shica R. Scharlotte" mendekat dengan satu gelas air putih.

"Silver ~ pulanglah… biar aku yang memberikan _Mission Report_ mu ke Red setelah ini."

Silver hanya bergumam, dan meneguk airnya habis. Luna bersendekap,

"Jungkook bilang padaku jika kepalamu terbentur saat melakukan evakuasi. Kau yakin tak ingin kutelpon kan Miss. Li Yin ? mungkin terjadi sesuat-"

" _No_ _thanks_ " Silver mengibaskan tangan , lalu segera memakai mantelnya.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Shica , jika ada sesuatu soal _Mission Report_ ku – minta Red langsung menelponku."

Shica tersenyum dan membuka pintu untuk Silver,

" _Take care baby girl_ ~"

Silver melambaikan tangan ke Shica dan segera keluar dari Lantai 9. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah saat bertemu beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

" _Morning_ Silver ~"

Silver menoleh dan mendapati Mark – anggota Divisi 6 berdiri didepan mesin kopi otomatis. Mark mengambil 2 gelas kertas dan menyerahkan salah satunya ke Silver,

"Bagaimana ? Punya pengalaman menarik berkeliling Spanyol ?"

Mark berjalan bersampingan dengan Silver menuju Lift ,

"Hmmm, _just so so …_ Terlalu sering ke Spanyol membuatku terkadang bosan. "

Mark terkekeh dan menekan angka 1 disamping lift, ia bersandar sambil menatap Silver,

" _but their wine still makes you fall in love with that country , right ?_ " Silver tersenyum ,

"yeah ~ Aku membawa 3 botol _White Wine_ kemarin ~ _wanna drink it together_?" Mark langsung mengangguk menerima tawaran Silver. Lift berdenting dan terbuka dilantai 1. Mark memberi gesture pada Silver agar keluar lebih dulu.

" _Bye Mark ~ thanks for the coffee !"_

Silver melambaikan tangan yang dibalas senyuman Mark. Gadis itu keluar gedung dan mengernyit. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kirinya , matanya memindai setiap sisi lapangan parkir gedung yang lenggang

"Mana mobil Pak Shin …. ?"

Melihat Silver kebingungan , Mark kembali menghampirinya,

" _Hey ~ something wrong ?"_

Silver mengerjap beberapa kali , sebelum menepuk keras dahinya sendiri,

" _Oh shit !_ maaf ~ aku lupa jika aku berkendara sendiri hari ini dan meletakkan mobilku di basement ~ _sorry_ ~"

Mark mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa heh ?"

Silver hanya tersenyum kecil,

"Mau ku ambilkan dari _basement_ ? kau terlihat sangat pucat dan berkeringat hari ini ~" tawar Mark , Silver menggeleng ,

" _Oh no ! ~ you don't need to do that ~ i'll go by myself ~"_

Baru saja Silver akan berlari ke basement saat ia melihat mobilnya keluar dari sana. Mobil GT-R Black-Blue itu berhenti tepat didepan Silver dan seorang Pria keluar dari sana

" _Hello_ ~"

Silver tersenyum ,

"Hai Baekhyun …"

.

.

.

Kris meletakkan gelas plastic bertuliskan sebuah merk minuman itu diatas meja – ia tersenyum kecil pada Silver,

" _Cappuccino Latte Ice_. Kesukaanmu…"

Silver langsung menerimanya dan menyesapnya sedikit,

" _Thanks_ Kris ~"

Baekhyun mendengus saat Kris kembali duduk didepannya,

"Sialan ! Kau bahkan tak memesankan minuman untuk ku" Silver terkikik saat mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun.

Kris bersendekap - menumpukan 2 tangannya di meja dan menatap Silver lekat, sebelum akhirnya ia melempar pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang duduk tepat dikiri Silver,

"Tuan Putri kita sedang sakit ~ bagaimana bisa aku menyuruhnya memesan minuman sendiri heh ? Kau punya kaki , Ketua Byun ku yang terhormat ~ jadi kau pasti bisa berjalan kesana sendiri."

Silver segera menahan pundak Baekhyun saat pria itu berdiri akan memukul Kris, si pria tinggi berambut blonde yang jadi sasaran itu malah tertawa,

"Lihat Silver ! Saat ia marah ia terlihat seperti kucing yang mehrong karena tak diberi makan ! Ahahahahaha !"

"YAA !" Pekikan Baekhyun menjadi tanda bagi Silver agar kembali menahan pundak Baekhyun. Ia berdiri lalu segera memukul lengan Kris ,

"Kris cukup ! Ini tempat umum ~ jangan berisik." Ucap Silver , Kris menunjukan OK _sign_ lalu menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan berdiri,

"Sialan kau ! Dasar tower bergigi naga"

Silver tersedak _Cappuccino_ _Ice_ nya mendengar ledekan Baekhyun, ia melirik Kris yang mengumpat.

"Jadi Kris ~ apa semua baik-baik saja ?"

Silver menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang sambil memberi tatapan serius ke Kris, yang ditanyai mengambil nafas panjang lalu melirik Baekhyun yang berada di Counter pemesanan. Kris menyondongkan tubuhnya kedepan , sedikit berbisik,

"Baekhyun pernah cerita padaku jika ia merasa diikuti beberapa waktu terakhir ini …. Dan .. dia sedikit .. lebih suka melamun, _if you want to know_ …"

Silver ikut menyondongkan tubuhnya , ia menatap Kris heran,

"Serius ?"

Kris mengangguk,

"Sejak kami ke Barcelona 3 bulan lalu. Sejak itu Baekhyun sering melamun dan terkadang selalu memandang kesekeliling seolah mencari seseorang. Untungnya sikap ini tak menganggu jalannya misi. Tapi buruknya …." Kris menghela nafas lelah ,

Silver mengerjap saat Kris malah diam dan menyesap _coffee_ nya . Silver menepuk lengan Kris,

"Teruskan ceritamu tuan naga !" Desis Silver, Kris memutar mata sebal,

"Kau tahu ? Dia jadi sangat _overprotective_ pada kami." Silver mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Sedikit berpikir –

Sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil nafas panjang saat kepalanya kembali sedikit terasa pusing, ia menyandar kebelakang dan mengambil satu sesapan lagi dari minumannya,

"Alasannya karena dia takut orang yang 'seperti' mengikutinya itu akan melukai kalian ?" Silver membentuk tanda kutip diudara lalu menatap Kris, pria didepannya mengangguk membenarkan.

Silver meminum _Cappuccino_ nya tenang saat Kris memberitahunya dengan tatapan mata ketika Baekhyun mendekati mereka,

"Silver, _come with me! there are your favourite bread."_

Silver meletakkan minumannya, dan menatap Baekhyun,

" _my fav bread ?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Chocolate …." Silver menelengkan kepala sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"CHESSEE !" Silver langsung berdiri _excited_ dan berlari menuju counter dengan senyum lebar, Kris tersenyum ke Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baek ~ biar aku yang menemaninya." Kris menepuk pundak Baekhyun agar sang Ketua Team itu duduk kembali ketempatnya. Kris segera menuju Counter dan mengeluarkan _credit card_ nya. Terlihat oleh mata bening Baekhyun jika Silver langsung memeluk Kris dan tertawa manis. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala ,

"Dasar anak kecil"

 **Deg !**

Baekhyun meletakkan minumannya pelan, ia menelan ludah sulit saat kembali merasa seorang menatapnya lekat. Onyx Baekhyun memindai sekelilingnya dan tatapannya terpaku pada seseorang yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan bertopi hitam disamping pintu masuk.

Orang itu langsung menunduk dalam dan pergi saat Baekhyun menatapnya, melihat si orang tak dikenal itu pergi , Baekhyun segera berlari keluar mengejarnya.

" _Excuse me_ ~ _sorry_ ~ ~" Baekhyun berlari dan mengucapkan beberapa kata maaf saat ia menabrak beberapa orang di jalan. Baekhyun mendecih saat melihat orang itu berbelok kesebuah gang kecil disela-sela pertokoan besar di 'Third Street'. Ketua team Q itu meraba pinggangnya dan bersyukur menyadari jika setidaknya dia membawa 1 pistol.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat ia mendapati orang tadi berdiri menghadap ke jalan buntu. Baekhyun terengah dan berpegang pada sebuah box sampah , bibir tipisnya melepas satu seringai.

" _Dead end buddy_ ~" ucap Baekhyun. Sosok itu diam tak berbalik, terlihat tangannya meraba sesuatu dari sakunya. Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah orang itu sambil berteriak,

" _Don't move_ ! _Put your hands up_ ! _Go to your knees_ ! _NOW_ !" Baekhyun mendekat saat si pria yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu mengangkat tangannya, semakin ia dekat dengan si pria – semakin ia bisa membaui sebuah aroma manis dan dingin.

Sesuatu yang sepertinya …

Familiar ….

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Baekhyun reflex merunduk saat 2 tembakan dilepas ke sisi kanannya, ia segera menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik box sampah. Baekhyun mengumpat dan melihat ke atas,

" _Shit_! _What the hell with that helicopter_?!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan senapannya , dan

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Ia menembakan tembakan balasan.

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Ia merapatkan diri ke balik Box saat merasa helicopter itu menembakinya lagi. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya – baru saja ia akan menekan _Dial_ , ia merasa seseorang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

" _Dead end_ ? _No_ …. _It's the beginning of our way sweet heart_ ~"

Baekhyun menatap horror pria tadi – dia mengarahkan _revolver_ warna peraknya tepat ke arah kepala Baekhyun.

 **Dor !**

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan mata saat mendapati pria tadi tertembak tepat dibagian tangan yang memegang senapan, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ujung gang dia mendapati Silver dan Kris berdiri disana.

" _Shit_ !" Baekhyun mendengar pria itu mengumpat dan mundur hingga bersandar ke tembok. Tangannya mengucurkan darah segar ,

" _Don't Move_ !" teriak Silver sambil tetap mengarahkan senapannya ke arah si pria yang terhuyung kebelakang. Tiba-tiba pria itu terkekeh kecil – kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya , Silver dan Kris mendekat – namun…

 **Slash !**

Si Pria tertarik keatas , mata abu-abu Silver mendapati jika ditangan lain pria tadi terikat tali yang terhubung dengan helicopter diatas mereka. Kris segera mengarahkan senapannya kearah si pria tadi,

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Bukan—itu bukan tembakan Kris melainkan itu tembakan si pria tak dikenal. Pria itu menembaki atap disekitar Baekhyun. Kurang dari 30 detik helicopter tadi sudah terbang tinggi dan pergi , saat itu juga Silver membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya – begitu juga Baekhyun dan Kris.

" _What the hell_ ?!" Silver mengumpat dan berlari menaiki sebuah tangga menuju atap bangunan disampingnya. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu semakin menganga.

Kini … dilangit pagi New York terbang ribuan balon berbentuk hati warna putih dan pink. Balon-balon itu sebelumnya terikat diatas atap dimana Baekhyun mengejar si pria. Silver menaiki atap dan menangkap 8 balon yang berwarna merah terang. Ia mengernyit mendapati tulisan dibalon-balon itu , setelah beberapa saat ia segera melompat turun dengan wajah merengut sebal,

" _That man_ …." Ucap Silver sambil memberikan balon berwarna merah darah itu ke Baekhyun. Kris mengernyit,

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kris bersamaan. Silver menggeleng lalu ia bersandar ke dinding sambil memasang wajah sebal,

" _Isn't he your boyfriend Baek_ ?"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya mendengar kata _Boyfriend_ . Ia menjawab Silver dengan gelengan sebelum ia melihat balon-balon tadi. Kris membaca salah satunya dan tertawa kaku ,

" _Wow …. That's … s… sweet …_ "

Silver mengangguk, " _Something between sweet and Crazy , actually_ " tambahnya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan semakin mengernyit saat membaca tulisan-tulisan disana,

' _You know that i'll always love you right ?_ '

' _I Love You Baby … I Love You FOREVER_ '

' _You're the best thing that i ever had_ '

' _I'll find you and choose you …. Even in a hundred lifetimes_ "

' _I Miss you so bad honey ~_ '

' _You're mine_ '

' _I never let anyone take you away from me_ '

' _I love you with all my heart and blood_ '

" _something creepy too…_ " Baekhyun berucap sambil menghela nafas panjang. Silver mengedikkan bahu lalu segera berlalu pergi.

"Siapapun itu Baek … dia bukan orang biasa" Kris berbisik sebelum berlari mengikuti Silver.

.

.

.

Baekhyun , Kris dan Silver kembali ke Galaxy Building untuk mencari tahu siapa pria tadi. Mereka memasuki gedung dengan menarik perhatian banyak orang karena balon yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Silver menelan Roti Coklat-kejunya lalu berbisik, " _Why you still bring that fucking baloons_ ?!" Baekhyun langsung mendelik ke arah si gadis.

" _Language miss_ ~ ~" Baekhyun memelototinya, Silver merengut dan berjalan mendahului – tiba-tiba didepannya berdiri seorang Wanita yang familiar,

"Oh ?! Miss Jia ?"

"Silver _follow me_ ~ _we need to talk_ …" Jia memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ia baru saja akan berlalu sebelum kembali berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat,

" _What the hell with that Baloons_ Baekhyun-ssi ?"

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka …. Sekuat ini takdir mengikatnya dengan pria itu …**

 **Silver tak pernah menyangka …. Sekuat ini takdir menjauhkannya dengan pria itu …**

 **Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka … sekuat ini takdir memihak padanya ….**

 **Dalam sebuah edisi kehidupan dimana darah dan membunuh adalah kewajaran , Chanyeol dan Silver berusaha menggenggam serta mempertahankan kehidupan cinta mereka masing-masing …**

* * *

A/N :  
New Story :D

CHanBaek and OC pairing :D

YAOI feat Straight :DD

Please RnR :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Team – L**

* * *

"Jadi , kalian akan mendapat misi untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen rahasia milik Yunani. Kalian tahu jika Negara itu sedang dikuasai oleh Roma sekarang. Dengan kata lain , untuk mendapatkan itu , kalian harus melawan tentara berkekuatan _khusus_ milik Roma"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas warna merah maroon dan hitam menutup sebuah dokumen yang dipegangnya , lalu memberikan benda itu ke lelaki didepannya. Pria dengan style santai yang menonjolkan warna-warna cerah. Pria itu tersenyum lebar lalu menerimanya,

"Mr. K !"

Pria bersetelan jas menoleh ke arah sofa dimana ada 5 lelaki dengan rentang usia dari 20 hingga 24 tahun duduk dengan ekspresi berbeda. Mr. K – pria berjas – memfokuskan pandangan ke lelaki termuda bersurai pink pirang.

"Ya ? ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

Lelaki muda itu mengangguk lalu memasang ekspresi bingung nan imut,

"Apa maksudnya berkekuatan khusus ? apa mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti tentara troy ?" tanyanya dengan nada khas anak kecil. Anak dengan pipi chubby disebelahnya segera mencubit pinggang si pink pirang

"Tutup mulut mu cadel !" desisnya. Mr. K bergumam membuat semua menatapya,

"Sebenarnya …. Ya …"

Pria yang tadi menerima dokumen mengernyit, mata bulatnya menjadi sedikit lebih besar,

"Apa yang anda maksud dengan _Ya_ ?"

Mr. K berdiri dan mendekati sofa, ia duduk di single sofa dan menyilangkan kaki angkuh,

"Mereka melakukan beberapa cara licik. Dan langkah pertama dari semua rencana licik mereka adalah …"

Satu lelaki muda dengan warna kulit tan menyondongkan badannya kedepan, menumpukan dua siku dilututnya , menatap Mr. K serius,

"Mereka akan menyusup masuk ke organisasi musuh , lalu membuat keributan. Mereka merusak dari dalam. Mereka punya agen-agen berbakat untuk penyamaran. Ditambah jumlah sniper rahasia mereka sangat banyak. Kita bisa terbunuh dari sudut manapun dinegara itu." Ucap si lelaki muda dengan nada 100% serius.

Sang pria pembawa dokumen terkekeh kecil, ia menepuk tangannya sekali, membuat semua menatapnya,

"Kita BISA mengalahkan mereka … _right_ ?" ucapnya sambil menatap 5 orang yang duduk disofa satu persatu. 5 orang itu langsung menyeringai dan mengucapkan satu kata yang sama,

"Pasti …"

.

.

.

" _Morning_ Silver ~"

" _Morning_ Hani …"

" _Morning_ Silver !"

" _Morning_ Vernon _and_ Joshua ~"

" _Morning_ Silver !"

" _Morning_ Young Jae , Jackson !"

" _Morning_ Silver"

Gadis yang sejak tadi tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan orang yang ditemuinya langsung menghentikan langkah saat mendengar nada datar dari orang dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik , mendapati seorang pria berwajah half British menatapnya datar. Silver membungkuk kecil,

" _Morning_ Mr. G …"

 **Srek!**

Pria itu menyerahkan satu kaleng kopi instant dingin ke Silver, gadis bersurai kehitaman itu menerimanya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan menghias bibir,

"Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan ?"

Mr. G menatap Silver lalu dengan gesture mata menyuruh gadis itu mengikutinya. Silver membungkukan badan sebentar lalu segera mengikuti Mr. G. Silver menatap punggung Mr. G dari belakang dengan kerutan diwajah,

 _Kenapa dia menuju ke bagian atap Gedung ?_

Pertanyaan itu hinggap di benak Silver hingga Lift berhenti dilantai paling atas. Mr. G keluar lebih dulu dan Silver mengikutinya dari belakang,

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara ketukan sepatu Mr. G sangat menakutkan menurut Silver, bisa menciptakan aura mencekam dan membuat paranoid.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Silver baru akan duduk di sebuah kursi semen yang tersedia disana saat Mr. G berucap seperti itu. Sekali lagi , Silver mengernyit,

"Heee ? aku ?"

Perubahan nada dari ucapan Silver terdengar jelas, lebih santai dan akrab. Mr. G mengambil tempat di samping Silver, pria itu melempar satu senyum kecil, membuat Silver merengut,

"Kalian selalu begitu ! memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil ! 3 bulan lagi, aku sudah berusia 19 tahun … aku bukan anak TK ! berhenti bersikap seperti itu padaku !" Silver merengut sambil menunjuk Mr. G dengan kaleng kopinya.

Bukannya marah atau bagaimana, Mr. G malah terlihat menahan tawa. Silver mendengus lalu menghadap ke depan – dia bergumam sebal sambil membuka kaleng kopinya,

 **Ctek !**

 **Ctek !**

 **Ctek !**

 **Pfft !**

Silver melirik tajam Mr. G yang barusan terdengar menahan tawa yang akan meledak keluar, Silver menatap pria itu sambil merengut,

"Diamlah ! berhenti menertawaiku ! ini bukan salahku ! kalengnya memang susah dibuka !" pekiknya. Mr. G terlihat mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengambil kaleng itu dari tangan Silver,

"Berikan padaku ! sebelum jarimu berdarah lagi ..."

 **Cklak !**

Dengan satu gerakan – kaleng itu terbuka, Silver mengerucutkan bibir, dalam hati merutuki seluruh kaleng didunia ini.

Mr. G menyerahkan minuman itu kembali ke Silver, "Tapi sungguh … kau membuatku hampir jantungan kemarin. Bagaimana bisa kaleng sarden membuatmu berdarah-darah seperti itu ? M bahkan hampir menyuruh Kris dan Baekhyun kerumahmu karena berpikir kau diserang. Astaga …."

Silver meneguk kopinya sekali lalu menoleh, "Salahkan saja _daddy_ ! Aku sudah bilang jika tak bisa membuka kaleng. Tapi dia malah menyuruh Pak Shin pulang lebih awal tanpa membuat makanan lebih dulu. Di dapur hanya ada sarden, biasanya pak Shin yang akan membukakan untukku, tapi karena dia tak ada dan aku lapar jadi aku memaksa membukanya sendiri."

"Kau membukanya dengan apa ? Katana mu ? aku bahkan nyaris tak bisa membedakan mana saus sarden dan mana darahmu …" ujar Mr. G setengah mengolok, Silver merengut,

"Maaf. Aku sudah menggunakan pisau untuk mengiris sepanjang bundaran kaleng… tapi tetap saja tak bisa terbuka lebar. Aku lupa jika pinggiran penutup kalengnya cukup tajam , jadi aku reflex memegangnya dan menariknya keatas dengan tangan kosong. Akhirnya …" Silver menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya yang dihiasi perban, menyembunyikan luka selebar telapak itu.

Mr. G menghela nafas, memijat pelipisnya, "Karena kejadian itu , kudengar jika _Daddy_ mu yang sudah tersulut emosi karena rapat dengan WYK Corp, semakin marah dan hampir memukul sekretaris Direktur WYK. Hhhhh ~ ~"

Silver meneguk kopi nya cepat lalu menegakkan badan , " _Seriously_ ? Semalam itu daddy masih rapat ?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, Mr. G mengangguk,

Silver terlihat diam, lalu menatap kearah lain,

 _Daddy lupa menjemputku karena rapat… padahal daddy tahu aku benci petir …. Tapi … tetap saja … rapat lebih penting …_

 **Pluk !**

"KYAA !"

Silver berjengit kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Mr. M berdiri memegang se- _cone ice cream_ coklat , pria itu tersenyum hangat,

" _Morning Princess_ ~ ~"

Silver memegang dadanya , masih dalam mode kaget. Mr. M terkekeh dan duduk di kiri Silver. Membuat si gadis terapit olehnya dan Mr. G.

"Berhenti mengagetkan ku !" rengut Silver sambil meletakkan kaleng kopinya di sisi kanannya. Ia menerima ice cream dari Mr. M dan memakannya dalam diam. Mr. M dan Mr. G saling melempar pandangan, sebelum mengangguk,

"Jadi Silver …"

Nada ramah Mr. M lenyap, berganti nada serius dan penuh penekanan. Silver meliriknya , memberi gesture pada Mr. M untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kantor kejaksaan Korea Selatan menghubungi kita lagi."

Silver menegakkan badan, "Benarkah ? Apa mereka kembali mengajukan permintaan yang sama ?" tanya nya, Mr. G terdengar bergumam,

"Iya … mereka bahkan bersedia membayar berapapun. Sepertinya Kepolisian mereka sudah menyerah untuk menangkap pembunuh berantai itu."

Silver terlihat tak lagi menikmati ice creamnya, dia menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya,

"Sehebat itu kah pembunuh itu ?"

Mr. M berdehem , " Sepertinya dia pembunuh professional, atau .."

"Memang dilahirkan dengan naluri membunuh…" sambung Mr. G dengan nada dingin, mata tajamnya melirik Silver,

"Jika memang seperti itu , memang harus kita yang turun tangan. Aku menjanjikan 10 hari untuk berpikir ke Kantor Kejaksaan Korea Selatan. Selama itu , kita akan merundingkan ini dengan semua anggota SPY dan Para Connector. Menurut Hukum Korea Selatan , tinggal menunggu 1 tahun lagi sebelum kasus itu ditutup karena sudah 10 tahun lamanya. Mereka memiliki UU tentang pembatasan waktu kasus. Melihat kasus sudah tak terpecahkan selama itu , si pelaku pasti sangat mahir. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia sudah mati atau dia pindah kenegara lain dan membuat identitas baru."

Silver masih terdiam, matanya bergetar seakan ketakutan. Ice creamnya jatuh, Mr. M meraih tangan Silver yang terlihat jelas bergetar. Ia menarik Silver kepelukannya,

"Shhhtt ! tenang … tenanglah Silver …"

"Na-naluri membunuh … sep-seperti ….. ku ?"

.

.

.

"Baiklah , Rapat evaluasi Bulanan akan segera dimulai. Pertama saya akan mengabsen kehadiran para Team. Mohon untuk setiap Leader berdiri saat dipanggil." Wanita cantik dengan badge nama Ri-Ahn tersenyum keseisi ruangan. Ia bertindak sebagai Moderator dalam rapat kali ini. Ia menatap kertas yang dibawanya,

"Team A , Mrs. Park Jimin."

Seorang gadis bersurai dirty pink pendek berdiri, "Hadir"

"Team B, Mr. Nam Joon."

"Hadir"

"Team D Mr. Seungri"

"Hadir"

"Team H , Mr. Lee Jin Ki."

"Hadirr ~"

"Team I , Mr. Han Bin."

"Hadir !"

"Team K , Mrs. Nicole"

"Hadir"

"Team Q, Mr. Baekhyun."

"Hadir !"

"Team R, Mrs. Irene"

"Hadir !"

"Team W, Mr. Seung Yoon .

"Hadir !"

Ri Ahn mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi ke seisi Ruangan, lalu mengangguk , "Baiklah semua Team SPY telah hadir. Sekarang para Connector…"

Ri-Ahn membalik kertasnya, "Ms. Red .."

Seorang gadis dengan surai panjang merah gelap dan iris berwarna semerah darah berdiri,

"Red . Hadir.."

"Ms. Shun."

Gadis disampingnya dengan surai blonde terang berdiri , "Shun! Hadir …"

"Ms. Tiffa"

Gadis lain dengan iris berwarna violet gelap berdiri, "Tiffa .. Hadir"

"Ms. Shica ."

Tiffa terlihat kembali berdiri , "Maaf, dia sedang dalam proses penyembuhan karena cedera pasca Misi di Irlandia." Ri-Ahn mengernyit,

"Menurut informasi Ms. Min-Ah, seharusnya dia bisa hadir hari ini."

Tiffa membungkuk kecil , "Maaf, pagi ini tiba-tiba dia kembali tak sadarkan diri."

Ri-Ahn melemparkan pandangannya ke meja panjang di sisi kanannya. Meja milik 3 Ketua. 3 pria dimeja itu memberi gesture untuk meneruskan,

"Tak apa. Aku akan melihatnya setelah rapat." Ucap Mr. M. Tiffa membungkuk kearahnya lalu kembali duduk.

"Baiklah, Selanjutnya. Ms. Luna"

"Luna hadir" Gadis bersuara dan berwajah dingin berdiri, onyx hijau gelap layaknya emerald itu juga tak kalah dingin.

"Ms. Lizz"

"Hadirr ~ ~ !"

Gadis yang –mungkin- satu-satunya terlihat ceria diantara para Connector berdiri sambil tersenyum manis. Dia berpakaian ala anak kecil yang manis, onyx nya terlihat bersemu merah muda cantik.

"Ms. Crystal"

"Crystal hadir" kini gadis berpakaian rapi dengan pakaian serba coklat gelap, ia membungkuk sopan,

"Maaf, saya ingin memberitahukan jika Amber sedang berada di rumah sakit seperti Shica. Pagi ini dia tiba-tiba pingsan."

Ri-Ahn menggumamkan kalimat simpati, sebelum kembali meminta Crsytal duduk,

"Baiklah, yang terakhir .. Ms. Silver …"

Hening

Seisi ruangan diam. Ri-Ahn men-scan seisi ruangan, mencari warna rambut kehitaman,

"Silver ?" Panggil Mr. M,

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Tok Tok**

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu Aula diketuk cepat mengalihkan perhatian seisi ruangan, 2 orang penjaga pintu membuka pintu dengan sigap. Tak lama terlihatlah seorang Lelaki tampan, dia memakai jas putih panjang – seorang Dokter,

"Dokter Ahn, ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" Ri-Ahn bersuara,

Dokter tampan itu tampak masih menstabilkan nafasnya, keringat menuruni wajah tampannya,

"Ms. Seolhyun … dari team A…." ucapnya terengah, Jimin berdiri,

"Ah ! dia sedang ijin ke kamar mandi sebelum kesini , apa yang terjadi ?"

"Di-dia …."

Semua terdiam,

"Ditemukan tewas terjatuh….. dari lantai ini … lantai 88 …."

.

.

.

Silver berdiri diam menatap mayat anggota Team A yang baru ditutup dengan kain putih itu. Ia tadi mendengar suara kaca pecah saat melewati toilet dan setelahnya menemukan Seolhyun yang terjatuh dari situ.

Terjatuh dari lantai 88 … apalagi yang bisa diharapkan… sudah pasti akan langsung tewas…

Ia berbalik saat mendengar banyak derap langkah. Benar saja, Team A dan anggota XO lain tampak berlari kearahnya.

Silver menjauh – memberi ruang bagi team A, ia merasa Lizz mendekatinya,

"Silver…" panggil gadis itu sambil memegang tangan Silver manja, ia meletakkan kepalanya begitu saja bersandar pada pundak Silver. Ia tiba-tiba bertingkah manja, Silver mendecih,

"Kau juga merasakan nya ?" Tanya Silver , Lizz mengerung mengiyakan, ia melarikan bibirnya mendekati telinga Silver,

"Aku … tak hanya mencium bau kejahatan disini … tapi , aku juga mencium bau …. Penghianatan …"

Silver menepuk kepala Lizz bak menepuk kepala anak kucing , sebelum tiba-tiba mendorong Lizz kearah Luna – dimana ditangkap baik oleh si wanita dingin

"Luna, kucingmu merengek minta makan." Ucap Silver sebelum berlalu menuju ke 3 Ketua yang hanya melihat dari dalam gedung. Berterima kasih pada seluruh dinding kaca di lantai 1 , Silver bisa menemukan mereka ber 3 dengan cepat,

"Semua terjadi tepat seperti apa yang sudah diperkirakan. Para penghianat itu mulai bergerak. Apa langkah selanjutnya ?"

3 Ketua masih diam, tak lama Mr. K bersuara,

"M ! Minta Team Kesehatan serta Team R dan I untuk menyelidiki kematian Seolhyun seperti biasa. Lakukan prosedur normal."

Silver mengerjap, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri , "Lalu aku ? Bukannya ini jadi Misi ku ?"

Mr. G menepuk pundak Silver, "Seperti biasa … Kau berjaga di _luar_ …. Pastikan tak ada satu penghianat pun lolos hidup-hidup."

Silver menatap Mr. K dan Mr. M , 2 orang itu mengangguk menyetujui,

"Baiklah . _Mission Accept_ !"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan nya sambil bergidik. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke kursi miliknya dan berputar menghadap ke dinding kaca diruangannya. Memandang jauh ke atas langit,

"Kematian yang tragis …"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia berbalik dan meraih sebuah dokumen

'PEMBUNUHAN BERANTAI ANAK LAKI-LAKI DI KOTA BARCELONA'

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut membaca nama kota itu, sebuah kota yang dulu sangat ia ingin kunjungi

Sebuah kota yang dulu ia impikan menjadi tempat terakhirnya bersama orang yang ia cintai

 **Deg !**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia mengambil nafas ,

"Lupakan Baekhyun … lupakan hal itu …. Focus … Fokus …"

Baekhyun baru saja membuka dokumen itu , saat ia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Baekhyun mengernyit,

Siapa ?

Jika itu anggotanya , mereka akan langsung masuk setelah satu kali mengetuk. Siapa ?

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu,

"Siapa…?"

Baekhyun mengernyit , menatap seorang berseragam biru muda didepannya. Pria itu membawa sebuah kotak.

"Saya pekerja disini…" ucap pria itu dengan bingung juga. Yang benar saja orang dihadapannya tak bisa mengenalnya hanya dari seragamnya. Apa lagi ada rajutan OB di dada kanannya, benar-benar tidak melihatnya ?

"A… Ah ! i-iya . maaf ~ maksud ku … ada perlu apa ?" Baekhyun memberi satu senyum maaf ke si pria. OB itu memberikan kotak bingkisan yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke Baekhyun.

"Ada paket untuk anda. Ini ada di meja resepsionis tadi. Sudah diperiksa dan isinya bukan barang berbahaya…"

Baekhyun menerima nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kembali masuk sambil memeriksa setiap sisi barang yang ia bawa. Tak ingin terlalu lama penasaran, ia segera merobek kertas coklat pembungkus itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak cantik berwarna coklat gelap dengan hiasan garis putih disisi tepinya.

Sebuah kotak kado

"Keliahatannya berisi benda mahal …" gumam Baekhyun. Ia membuka kotak itu pelan, dan tiba-tiba

 _Nae maeumi wae apeun geolkka neoui chagaun geu nunbicci  
kkok ulgo issneun geosman gata dagaseoseo pume anajugo sipeo_

Baekhyun mendongak menatap speaker ruangan nya, tiba-tiba terputar sebuah lagu berbahasa korea … suara seorang wanita. Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar arti lirik yang dilantunkan…

 _Why does my heart hurt? Your cold eyes look like_

 _They're crying so I want to go to you and hold you_

Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan lagu itu dan meneruskan membuka kotak hadiah itu. Baekhyun semakin terheran mendapati sebuah cardigan berwarna putih dan sebuah coklat didalamnya.

 _Naege gidaedo dwae amudo ne gyeote eopseul ttaen  
neoreul gidaryeo eonjekkajina oh naegen hanappunin neo_

Ketua Team Q itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lagu yang diputar, serasa .. lagu ini untuknya … Baekhyun bergidik, ia mengeluarkan 2 benda itu dari dalam kotak – mencari satu atau dua kertas yang mungkin diselipkan si pengirim

Ada !

Baekhyun semakin bergidik tak suka saat membaca apa yang tertulis dikertas berwarna tosca itu,

 _Tteugeoun nae nunmuri nae sarangi neol anajul su issdamyeon  
budeureoun nae songillo nunbicceuro neoreul gamssajugopa_

 _Amureohji anheun cheokhaedo ne jichin maeumi da neukkyeojyeo  
eolmana orae neon honja geureohge himdeureo haesseossni_

 _Malhaji anhado dwae jinagan apeun sigandeureun  
neoreul saranghae eonjekkajina oh gamchwojin neoui bimildo_

 _For my Only One … I hope you like my present…_

Tanpa babibu Baekhyun meremas kertas yang dipegangnya , lalu memasukan kembali benda-benda tadi ke dalam kotak. Ia mengambil ponselnya, terlihat seperti akan menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo ? Silver ? Kau ada dimana ?"

"…"

"Aku tunggu di Café biasa. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

.

.

.

Silver menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari kecil ke pintu masuk Café tempat Baekhyun menunggunya. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan mencercanya karena keterlambatan 20 menitnya

 **BRUKK !**

"Ah ! _Sorry_ ~" Silver berucap pada seorang pria yang tak sengaja ia tabrak saat baru saja memasuki Café. Mereka bertabrakan di pintu masuk, untung tak ada yang terjatuh atau tumpah, si pria sendiri tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"A-Aneh sekali …" Silver menatap pria itu, ia mengenakan jaket kulit yang terlihat mahal warna hitam kecoklatan, ia juga memakai sebuah topi hitam.

Mencolok sekali …

Silver mencebir dan segera menarik kursi didepan Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menandaskan minumannya,

"Kau lama sekali …" keluh Baekhyun, Silver merengut sambil membuka buku menu,

" _Huft_ ! salah mu … aku sedang ada rapat Connector tadi. Jika aku pergi tiba-tiba Red bisa mencincangku. Dia _sensitive_ akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak berani berulah."

Seorang pelayan mendekat, "Anda sudah memutuskan untuk memesan sesuatu ?"

"Satu _Ice cappuccino_. Terima kasih."

Silver tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Baekhyun saat pelayan tadi pergi, "Jangan cemberut begitu , baek ~ ~"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu ia memberikan kotak kado yang ia dapatkan tadi ke Silver,

"Aku mendapatkan ini tadi. Isi nya mencurigakan …" ucap Baekhyun _to the point_. Silver mengernyit, ia menerima kotak itu dan membukanya,

"E..etto … i-ini kan …" Silver tersenyum kaku, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang,

"Baca isi suratnya…"

Silver mengerjap menatap Baekhyun sebelum mencari secarik kertas yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati frase-frase yang menggunakan bahasa tanah kelahiran Baekhyun.

"Ba-Baek … i-ini … bahasa Korea …" Silver menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia menatap Silver yang menyesap minumannya yang baru tiba. Silver meletakkan kado itu dipangkuannya, ia menatap Baekhyun,

"Begini … jujur , aku sangat sensitive soal Negara yang satu itu Baek… aku takut jika ka-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak ?" Silver sedikit kaget saat Baekhyun memotong ucapannya, lelaki muda itu mengusak dahinya gusar

"Tidak mungkin _orang itu_ masih hidup … aku- aku melihatnya sendiri saat dia-"

Silver segera menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun, ia menggenggam dan mengusapnya pelan, ia juga tersenyum pada Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya,

"Baekk ~ tenang … ada aku disini. Meskipun _orang itu_ masih hidup – aku , Kris , Luhan, Kyung Soo dan team-team lain akan menjagamu darinya. Kami akan menjaga mu … tenanglah …"

Baekhyun menatap Silver dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti , ada kesedihan, penyesalan, kemarahan , ketakutan … bahkan … kerinduan

"A-aku .."

"Lagipula kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang … kau seorang Team Leader, bahkan untuk 2 _skill_ mu , kau sudah memegang Grade A. Kau sudah lebih kuat daripada dulu Baek ~ kau pasti bisa mengalahkan orang itu jika kalian bertem-"

"Tidak ~ ~ tidak … a-aku … masih belum … aku masih lem-"

 **GREP** !

"Husstt ~ apa yang akan ketua team ku yang terhormat ini katakan ? Lemah ?" Silver tersenyum kecil melihat Kris yang memberi _backhug_ pada Baekhyun, memberikan satu dorongan semangat.

"K-Kris …" Baekhyun tergagap mendengar ucapan Kris, Silver terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Kris sendiri juga sama seperti Silver, ia mengusap pundak Ketua teamnya pelan,

"Kami ada untukmu Baek , kau tak sendirian … kau punya kami , kau punya sahabat-sahabat yang akan membantu dan melindungi mu … tenanglah …"

Baekhyun menatap Kris sedikit terharu, "Kris… a-aku…"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan wakil nya itu, namun—

"Nah ! karena aku sudah menghiburmu… sekarang kau harus mentraktir ku … _right_ Silver?" ucap Kris menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun sambil menyeringai menyebalkan

Silver menutup mulut menahan tawa , sementara Baekhyun langsung bermuka datar,

"Sialan kau Naga ! KAU TAK PERNAH SERIUS KASIHAN PADAKU YA ?!"

"Hee ? kenapa harus ? … itu kan masalah mu …"

"Asbahsajsb ! tunjukan sedikit rasa hormatmu pada ketua team mu !"

Silver tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara Kris membuat Baekhyun melupakan _hal_ yang mereka bicarakan tadi, kini Baekhyun terlihat lebih focus mencerca Kris. Silver menghela nafas kecil, ia menunduk menatap kotak hadiah dipangkuannya,

Hanya seorang _Secret Admirer_ atau memang _orang itu_ ?

Silver menarik Cardigan itu keluar dari kotak dan seketika ia terdiam

Bau parfum yang menguar dari pakaian itu seakan familiar

Ia pernah mencium bau ini sebelumnya

Oh tidak !

Belum lama ini

Baru saja

Dimana … dimana …. Kapan …

Silver menutup mata sambil terus membaui cardigan itu

Berupaya mengoptimalkan salah satu kelebihan alaminya, yaitu indera penciuman yang kuat.

Ia berkonsentrasi , mengingat apa saja yang ia baui hari ini

Bau parfum di cardigan ini seakan tak asing – dan rasanya ia pernah atau baru saja membaui nya sebelum cardigan ini

Dimana ?

Dimana ?

Tadi ia bersama Mr. G , Mr. M , ia juga sempat dipeluk dengan brutal oleh Lizz, lalu ia sempat menabrak Chan Mi di koridor, lalu ia memasuki mobil , ia berhenti di sebuah Gas station , lalu di café ini dia tadi …

Err…

Pertama masuk, dia menabrak pri-

 **Deg !**

 **Deg !**

Pria berjaket hitam !

YA ! Ia ingat sekarang …

Bau ini sama persis dengan parfum si pria yang ia tak sengaja tabrak dipintu masuk Café !

Sialan !

Apa benar dia orang nya ?

Atau hanya kebetulan sama ?

Silver menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mata. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut Café, ia mendapati ada sekitar 3 CCTV yang mengawasi ruang utama Café.

Baiklah !

Tak ada salahnya diperiksa …

Silver menghiraukan pertanyaan Kris dan Baekhyun , ia segera berlari menuju ke Counter Café – berbicara mengenai CCTV itu dengan pegawai disana.

Ia kembali ke meja Baekhyun 10 menit kemudian dengan raut serius,

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Jika _daddy_ ku menelpon kalian menanyakan tentang ku , bilang saja aku ada urusan penting." Silver segera menandaskan minumannya dan juga mengemasi kotak kado misterius itu, ia membawanya.

"Aku akan bawa ini… Dan juga …. Aku akan pulang kerumahmu malam ini Kris ~ Jja !"

Silver segera berlari keluar Café, dari balik kaca Café, Baekhyun dan Kris bisa melihat jika GT-R Black-Blue milik Silver langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Café,

"Kau memintanya melakukan apa ? Dia semangat sekali …" Kris menatap Baekhyun heran,

Baekhyun menghela nafas, " _orang itu_ sepertinya bisa menemukanku disini Kris…"

.

.

.

Silver mengendalikan kemudi dengan pikiran bercabang, ia terlalu heran dan terlalu sanksi jika semua ini kebetulan saja. Gadis itu terlihat meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka 7 di layar bening itu.

 **Tuuutt !**

 **Klik !**

" _Halo ? Silver ?"_

Silver tersenyum sedikit,

"Hai Lu … apa kau sedang sibuk ? Aku ingin minta sedikit bantuan."

Terdengar dengungan sebentar, _"Aku sedang ada di Supermarket di sekitar eleventh street. Menemani Lay membeli snack. Dan seingatku aku free hari ini , bantuan apa memangnya ?"_

"Kebetulan jika kau ada di Eleventh Street, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita bicara saat sudah bertemu."

" _Ok ! Aku tunggu. Bye !"_

 **Klik !**

Silver melempar ponselnya ke kursi disamping kemudi dan membelokan mobilnya ke arah Eleventh Street yang masih akan memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai. Ia kembali terdiam dan melirik kotak hadiah berisi Cardigan dan coklat dikursi belakang.

Ingatannya terlempar ke kejadian 2 tahun lalu…

 _ **Flashback 2 years ago**_

 **Click !**

"Kau langsung pulang Silver ?"

Silver menoleh kearah Kris yang sudah membuka pintu mobil warna merah darahnya, gadis itu mengangguk,

"Hum ! aku lelah sekali …"

" _Ok ~ sleep well baby girl ~ Love ya!_ "

Silver menatap Kris sebentar sebelum memutar mata melihat kerlingan mata si lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu,

"Yeah yeah … _love ya ~_ "

Silver akan melambaikan tangan, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan alarm yang tak asing

 _ **Drrtt !**_

 _ **Blood detected ! Blood Detected !**_

 _ **Level 3 Level 3 !**_

 _ **Blood Detected !**_

Silver segera meng- _unlock_ ponselnya dan terbelalak kaget melihat posisi yang ditunjuk koordinat alarm itu.

"KRISSS ! KRISS ! BAEKHYUN ! ADA DARAH TERDETEKSI DI APARTEMEN BAEKHYUN ! INI LEVEL 3 !"

Silver menggedor brutal kaca mobil Kris, membuat si empunya mobil segera membuka pintu penumpang disamping kemudi. Silver langsung masuk dan meminta Kris menuju Apartement Baekhyun.

Waktu yang ditempuh adalah sekitar 25 menit, selama itu Silver terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun hasilnya nihil. Kris sendiri berusaha secepat mungkin mengendarai mobilnya. Ia sedikit merutuk karena meski sekarang sudah mendekati tengah malam, jalanan di New York masih cukup ramai

Ia membanting stir menuju ke jalan tembusan yang lebih sepi. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata ia akhirnya bisa mempersingkat perjalanan ke Apartement Baekhyun menjadi sekitar 15 menit.

 **BRAAK** !

Ia dan Silver langung berlari menuju ke Apartement Baekhyun yang terletak di Lantai 12. Silver mengetukkan kakinya dilantai lift tak sabaran. Ia melirik ponselnya yang menunjukan jika Level darah yang ada di Apartement Baekhyun sudah mencapai level 4. Yang kurang lebih berarti sama dengan luka berat.

Sialan !

Silver langsung menerobos keluar saat bunyi Ding lift berbunyi. Ia berhenti didepan pintu Apartement Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan senapan, Kris sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Silver mengetikan password Digital-Lock Apartement Baekhyun, lalu setelah hitungan ke 3 ia menekan enter dan masuk dengan perlahan.

Keadaan didalam apartement itu gelap – sangat gelap. Tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, jendela yang biasa membiaskan cahaya bulan juga tertutup tirai. Silver menoleh kearah Kris, lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengkode dengan gerakan mata ke Silver untuk berpencar.

Kris segera berlari tanpa suara menuju ke Ruang tengah. 2 orang itu sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari jika MP3 Player yang ada di nakas dibawah TV menyala dan memutar sebuah lagu Instrument. Hanya satu lagu … yeah … Repeat-One

Silver berpikir keras saat mendengar music itu. Rasanya tak asing..

Suara tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan dengan cantik itu tak terasa terdengar menjadi lebih keras karena sunyinya tempat itu. Kris menelan ludah sekali, lalu mengkode jika ia akan melihat ke arah Ruang Dapur dan tempat makan bahkan kamar mandi. Silver mengangguk, ia sendiri menuju ke Kamar Pribadi Baekhyun.

Ia menarik nafas lalu dengan satu gerakan sigat ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengacungkan senjatanya ke udara bebas karena tak ada siapapun di kamar Baekhyun. Kamar itu sedikit terang karena jendela besar yang membiaskan sinar bulan. Ruangan itu terlihat rapi seperti biasa, dimana membuat Silver semakin curiga.

Silver meraba saklar kamar, sedetik kemudian Ruangan itu terlihat jelas. Benar-benar jelas…

Jelas Rapi

Jelas Bersih

Silver berdecih, ia memasukan senapannya kembali. Ia menuju ke ranjang Baekhyun dan memeriksa jika saja ada benda mencurigakan. Gadis itu membuka laci-laci nakas Baekhyun.

Semua biasa

Tak ada hal mencurigakan

Silver beranjak ke Almari. Ia membuka dua pintu almari itu tanpa berfikir,

 **SRAAKKK** !

Silver tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat setumpuk pakaian berhambur keluar dari Almari. Ia berjongkok untuk memungut pakaian yang disesalkan tak teratur itu sambil berfikir,

 _Baekhyun tidak akan memperlakukan bajunya seperti ini… Dia selalu menjaga kerapian semua bajunya…_

Silver dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan semua isi Almari brutal. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di Almari ini. Setelah semua baju dan segala isi Almari dikeluarkan, Silver mulai meraba setiap sisi Almari. Dia benar-benar yakin ada sesuatu disini.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai mendecih saat tak mendapatkan apapun, ia mulai beralih ke 2 laci persegi panjang dibagian bawah Almari. Ia membuka satu-persatu. Laci itu hanya berisi beberapa pasang kaus kaki. Silver mengumpat, ia membuka Laci lain, hanya berisi surat-surat ID Baekhyun, paspor , Visa dan benda-benda yang tak Silver butuhkan lainnya.

Silver mengerang lalu mendorong Laci itu kasar

 **Klak !**

 **Tak !**

Silver terdiam mendengar suara aneh dari Laci itu, ada suara asing. Silver membuka kembali Laci itu pelan, lalu menutupnya dengan pelan pula. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia yakin suara Tak ! seperti benturan buku berasal dari Laci itu.

 **Tak !**

Silver menyeringai lalu segera meraba bagian langit-langit Laci. Disana sekilas terasa datar seperti biasa.. namun jika diraba sepanjang pinggirannya, akan ketahuan jika ada sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti buku disembunyikan disitu karena perbedaan ketebalan dari sisi Langit-langit Laci sebelahnya.

Silver meraih sebuah pisau lipat dipinggangnya dan tanpa pikir panjang merobek dasar Almari atas. Ia merobeknya dengan satu garis lurus, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat sebuah buku yang tampak lusuh bersampul warna kebiruan bergambar kupu-kupu.

Silver meraih buku itu pelan, ia mendudukan diri di lantai begitu saja. Ia lebih tertarik pada buku lusuh itu daripada dimana ia duduk. Silver dengan pelan membuka lembar pertama,

Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati sebuah foto lama berisi 2 anak lelaki kecil dengan tinggi dan bentuk mata yang jelas berbeda. Tinggi pendek Bulat sipit

Silver memicing saat merasa tak asing dengan anak lelaki pendek dan bermata sipit. Meski foto itu adalah hasil jepretan kamera polaroid, ia masih dapat dengan jelas mengenal anak itu,

Itu adalah…

"Baekhyun…" ia berucap amat lirih. Ia menelan ludah lalu membaca tulisan singkat dibawah foto itu.

 _Hari ini mama yeollie membelikan kamera untuk yeollie. Dan ini poto pertama yang diambil ^^_

Tulisan khas anak kecil tergores sempurna di kertas kecoklatan itu. Silver dengan cepat mendapatkan kesimpulan.

Buku ini milik Baekhyun

Silver membuka lembar kedua, kembali ia mendapati sebuah foto. Silver secara tak sadar mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memfoto halaman itu. Halaman berisi foto 2 anak kecil tadi, kini mereka saling merangkul dengan latar sebuah bak pasir dan seluncuran, serta seekor Golden Redriver yang dipegang si tinggi.

 _Hari ini aku dan Yeollie bermain ketaman._

 _Kami pergi dengan Mama Yeollie dan juga kuro-chan ^^_

Silver dengan cekatan segera meletakkan buku itu di lantai lalu memfoto setiap halamannya dengan cepat

Ada sesuatu …

Ada sesuatu dengan anak yang bernama _yeollie_ ini….

Ada sesuatu dengan masa lalu Baekhyun …

Dan mungkin … semua itu ada di buku ini….

"SILVEEERRRR ! CEPAT KEMARI ! PANGGIL AMBULANCE ! CEPAT !" Silver berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan keras Kris dari sisi lain Apartement Baekhyun. Silver mendecih karena ia baru memfoto sekitar separuh buku. Dengan cepat menempatkan kembali buku itu ketempatnya lalu ia mengembalikan baju-baju itu seperti semula pula, disesalkan secara sembarangan.

Ia berlari keluar, "AKU DATANG KRISSS!"

Silver hampir terpeleset saat keluar kamar, namun sedetik setelah ia berbelok melewati ruang makan ia benar-benar terpeleset karena cairan di lantai itu

 **BRRAAK** !

" _Shit_ ! Siapa yang menumpahkan ai- _WHAT THE HELL! ITS BLOOD_!"

Silver mengumpat,

Saat ia mendongak untuk menatap Kris ia merasa baru saja terhantam sesuatu dikepalanya,

Baekhyun

Disana

Digendong oleh Kris

Dengan tangan

Penuh sayatan

Dan darah

 _ **End of flashback**_

Silver menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar,

 _Di-dia akan menemukan ku ~ aku takut ~_

 _Tolong ! jangan pergi aku takut ~_

 _Tetaplah disini, jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _di-Dia pasti ada disini ~ tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian ~_

Kalimat-kalimat penuh ketakutan dari Baekhyun masih terdengar jelas, Silver tak bisa membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Dia menginterogasi baekhyun selama 1 bulan, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya berucap,

 _Aku melihat seseorang membunuh banyak orang. Dan pembunuh itu adalah orang yang aku kenal baik. Dia…membunuh mereka bagai psikopat_

Silver menghela nafas,

Baekhyun adalah saksi

Saksi dari sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah Baekhyun beberkan secara jelas.

Saksi dari sebuah Kejadian yang ia simpan sendiri selama ini

Silver mengusak mukanya sebal, ia mengerang keras

"ARGHHH !"

 **BRRAK !**

 **BRAAAKKK !**

 **Ckiittt !**

Silver langsung menginjak rem mobilnya saat sadar mobilnya menabrak bagian belakang mobil yang berhenti didepannya. Ia membulatkan mulutnya shock,

" _Shit_ !"

Silver segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar, tepat saat ia keluar , ia melihat seorang polisi lalu-lintas mendekat

 _Damn it !_

" _Sorry Miss… are you the one who drove this car_ ?"

Silver langsung menarik polisi itu sedikit menjauh,

"A-aku akan membayar semua denda dan ganti rugi kerusakannya. Bisakah anda tidak memberiku surat tilang ?"

Silver menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya memelas, ia bisa kena marah _daddy_ nya jika sampai tertilang.

"Miss. Kau baru saja menabrak mobil or—"

 **BRAAK** !

Seorang keluar dari mobil yang Silver tabrak, pemuda itu menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Dari ekspresinya saja Silver bisa tahu jika pemuda itu marah besar. Silver menelan ludah takut, ia mendekati orang itu perlahan,

" _He-Hello Sir, looks… iam really sorry for crash y-your car.. i- i_ "

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA MATA HAH !?"

Silver mundur selangkah,

"KALAU KAU TAK BISA MENGENDARAI MOBIL JANGAN MEMBAWA MOBIL MU KE JALANAN BODOHHH !"

"A-Aku min-"

"SIAPA YANG BUTUH PERMINTAAN MAAF MU HAH ?! KAU MERUSAK MOBIL KESAYANGKUUU ! AKU MEMBENCI MU ! AKU BENCIII ! PERGI SAJA SANA ! MATI SAJA SANAA ! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MU LAG-"

 **Plok** !

Seorang Pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari pemuda pertama keluar dari mobil dan langsung mendorong kepala yang lebih muda hingga membungkuk didepan Silver.

"Maafkan mulutnya. DIa memang tak bisa mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya."

Dengan senyum tampan pria itu mendorong paksa si pemuda agar kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Ia membungkuk sopan didepan Silver,

"Maafkan perkataan adik saya." Ucapnya sopan. Silver tersenyum sedikit awkward, lalu ia segera bicara,

"Begini.. karena aku yang bersalah disini. Maka aku akan membayar semua denda dan semua biaya ganti ruginya…" Silver menarik satu cek dari dashboard mobilnya lalu menyerahkan nya ke si pria.

"Aku benar-benar minta ma-"

"SIAPA YANG BUTUH PERMINTA—sajdjksnjsdfn ! Minnie hyung ! shdjskdf! CHannie hyu-nsjdfjskdfnskd !"

Silver sempat sweatdrop sebentar, sebelum si pria didepannya membungkukan badan padanya,

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya harap anda akan lebih berhati-hati"

Silver membalas _bow_ orang itu, "Te-terima kasih" lalu Silver mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Si pria terkekeh kecil sebelum membalas jabatan itu,

"Silver… Miss Silver… Terima kasih banyak."

Pria itu menggoyangakan pelan tangan Silver sebelum tersenyum sopan, " _Mine is Mr_. Park. _Mr_. Park Chanyeol."

Silver tersenyum, " _Nice to meet ya' Mr_. Park"

" _Nice to meet you too Ms_. Silver…"

.

.

* * *

Dalam sebuah edisi kehidupan dimana darah dan membunuh adalah kewajaran , Chanyeol dan Silver berusaha menggenggam serta mempertahankan kehidupan cinta mereka masing-masing

* * *

Tuhan menuliskan cerita untuk semua makhluknya

Memberikan warna-warni kehidupan yang berbeda

Mengirimkan malaikat-malaikat tanpa sayap

Juga memberikan duri-duri penyayat

…

Saat mereka berdua bertemu , tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi

Apa yang akan terjadi saat seorang Malaikat bersayap Iblis bertemu dengan seorang Iblis berhati Malaikat ?

Silver dan Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam serta mempertahankan kehidupan cinta mereka masing-masing

Meski itu artinya mereka harus kehilangan sayap dan nyawa mereka

* * *

A/N :

Hello ^^

mind to Review ?

^o^


	3. Special Chapter 2 with Baekhyun

**CHAPTER 2 (SPECIAL INTRODUCTION with BAEKHYUN)**

* * *

Hallo , He-Hey … Salam kenal…

Emm, aku mendapat misi untuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang Organisasi ku pada kalian.

Emm, apa bisa langsung kita mulai sekarang ?

Gedung tinggi dan berkilau itu ber _plat_ nama GALAXY BANK , dengan jumlah lantai hingga 88 lantai – membuatnya terlihat paling tinggi diantara yang lain. Bank terkenal dengan segala kemudahan transaksi dijaman ini, penyokong dana utama dari GALAXY FOUNDATION. Sebuah yayasan yang sudah menjadi langganan bagi PBB untuk menjadi pendana utama dalam setiap kegiatan amal berskala dunia mereka.

Namun pada kenyataannya , GALAXY BANK adalah bukti nyata dari pernyataan klise ' _Don't judge book from the cover_ ' dalam konteks negative. GALAXY BANK tak sebaik itu – atau paling tidak 3 PEMILIKNYA TAK SEBAIK ITU. GALAXY BANK hanyalah sebuah bungkus cantik dari sebuah organisasi mata-mata swasta ber codename XO. Organisasi dimana kau bisa membeli nyawa musuhmu dan mengirim mereka ke kematian.

Fasilitas-fasilitas _agent_ pembunuh terbaik mereka tawarkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan kau ingin musuhmu mati seperti apa, dengan api, sayatan atau lubang kecil di tubuh mereka – atau bahkan …. Tanpa luka sedikitpun…Semua bisa terjadi dan dilakukan dengan baik serta rapi.

Organisasi ini tak hanya pandai dalam hal bunuh-membunuh, mereka juga memiliki bagian tertentu yang menangani tentang kasus pembunuhan—mereka bukan 100% organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Tak sedikit yang meminta mereka membunuh – namun tak sedikit pula yang meminta mereka menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan dan menyeret pelakunya ke lingkaran hukum.

Layaknya organisasi lain, organisasi ini memiliki struktur tingkatan yang rapi. Jenjang tertinggi atau biasa disebut Divisi 1 adalah tempat para 3 ketua besar pencipta Organisasi XO.

Ketua M adalah yang ter-ramah diantara 3 ketua, ia mengurus segala permintaan misi dan memutuskan apakan misi itu layak diterima atau tidak. Ia membawahi langsung Divisi 2

Ketua G adalah yang ter-sadis. Ia bertugas mengurus Dana dan berkamuflase menjadi Direktur GALAXY BANK. Ia juga yang mengurus segala masalah yang berasal dari luar organisasi , seperti penyelidikan polisi dan sebagainya.

Yang terakhir, Ketua K. Ia yang paling dingin. Ia mengawasi segala kegiatan _agent_ , memutuskan hukuman atau bahkan mengeluarkan _agent_. Dia punya insting kuat yang tak akan membiarkan satu penghianatan kecil tumbuh di dalam organisasi.

Dan aku … **Byun Baekhyun** … adalah salah satu bagian dari Organisasi ini.

Aku bergabung pada sekitar tahun 2013 dan langsung menjadi seorang SPY 2 tahun setelahnya. Aku ditunjuk menjadi seorang _Team Leader_ untuk _Team_ Q. Anggota _Team_ ku berjumlah 6 orang terhitung aku sendiri. Kami memiliki peran berdasarkan _skill_ masing-masing.

Ah ! Kalian pasti belum tahu soal itu …

 _Skill_ adalah Kemampuan tambahan yang bisa kalian pilih dan kalian pelajari diluar kmampuan alamiah kalian. Kalian akan ditargetan untuk menguasai _skill_ hingga minimal _Grade_ B sebelum bisa menggunakannya dalam Misi, dan untuk itu kalian akan diberi waktu selama 2 tahun. Setiap akhir bulan akan ada _Test_ untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kalian menguasainya.

Aku sendiri setelah resmi menjadi _SPY_ juga ditunjuk sebagai seorang Tutor _Skill_ untuk para _newbie_ Organisasi. Disini kalian akan diberi 5 pilihan _skill_ dan yang termasuk MAIN SKILL dan tidak ada batasan untuk mengambilnya.

Baiklah, aku akan memberi sedikit penjelasan disini.

 _Skill_ pertama adalah _Covering_. Ini adalah skill Penyamaran. _Skill_ ini menuntut konsentrasi dan keyakinan dari orang yang memilihnya, jika tidak, mereka akan gagal bahkan sebelum mencapai Grade C. Meski terlihat hanya sebuah _penyamaran_ , namun _Skill_ ini memiliki tingkat _Risk_ tinggi. _Covering_ akan sangat membantu sekaligus ikut menentukan keberhasilan misi dalam Type Misi Penyelidikan dan Pengawasan. _Skill_ ini memiliki _require_ tambahan, yaitu Bahasa. Kalian dituntut mengerti paling tidak 6 bahasa, serta dapat memanipulasi kepercayaan orang lain.

 _Skill_ kedua adalah _Knight_. Dari nama saja , aku pikir kalian pasti tahu _skill_ yang satu ini. Ya… ini adalah _Skill_ dimana kalian akan bergelut dengan segala jenis pedang. Skill ini akan dipandu oleh Tutor khusus. Jadwal untuk Skill ini lebih padat dari skill lain karenanya hanya sedikit anggota yang bisa mencapai Grade B dalam waktu 2 tahun.

 _Skill_ ketiga adalah _Dragoon_. _Skill_ ini akan membuat kita tak bisa lepas dari senjata api. _Skill_ ini termasuk berat karena kalian dituntut untuk dapat menguasai hampir segala jenis senjata api. _Skill_ ini memiliki _sub_ _skill_ , yaitu _Sniping_. Ini adalah _skill_ yang paling banyak diambil oleh para anggota organisasi.

 _Skill_ keempat adalah _MR_. Sekilas terdengar asing, karena _skill_ ini memang dibuat secara pribadi oleh 3 Ketua. MR adalah _skill_ mengemudi. Sepertinya, ini _skill_ yang tak terlalu berguna. Namun, bagi _Team_ SPY yang berada di lapangan dan harus memburu bahkan tak jarang diburu oleh musuh, _skill_ ini jadi sangat penting karena mereka harus dapat mengendarai dan memanfaatkan segala jenis transportasi yang ada.

 _Skill_ utama yang terakhir adalah _Doctor_. Ini adalah _skill_ terberat kedua setelah _Covering_ karena menuntut konsentrasi serta memiliki _risk_ yang tinggi. _Skill_ _Doctor_ sendiri tak bisa diambil sembarangan seperti _skill_ lain. Jika kalian memilih _skill_ ini, sebelum menjalani _trainee_ kalian harus menjalani _test khusus_ selama 3 bulan dan tolong jangan tanya padaku apa isi _test_ itu. Kudengar hanya _Team Skill_ _Doctor_ serta Divisi 3 (Divisi Kesehatan) lah yang tahu.

Sebenarnya ada satu _Skill_ tambahan yang disediakan, yaitu _Hacking_.

Yep ! _Skill_ ini meminta kalian untuk menghabiskan waktu bergelut dengan benda-benda serta hal hal berbau _digital_ lain. _Skill_ ini sebenarnya adalah pelebaran dari tugas Divisi 6 yang memang memiliki tugas untuk mengurus segala data _digital_.

Aku sendiri mengambil 2 skill, yaitu _Dragoon_ dan _Covering_. Masing-masing telah mencapai Grade A.

Nah, untuk anggota Team ku, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian.

Yang pertama, mungkin kalian sudah pernah melihatnya, Ya … makhluk tinggi bermulut tajam dan tak berperasaan serta memiliki warna rambut blonde mencolok itu adalah Wakil ku. Namanya Kris—emm Wu Yi Fan sebenarnya, namun ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan _nickname_ Kris. Ia adalah _Dragoon_ dan _MR_. masing-masing sudah mencapai Grade A.

Kedua, anggota Team ku yang paling memperhatikan penampilannya dan selalu berkelahi dengan Kris dalam masalah sekecil apapun. Yang paling tua namun bersikap paling kekanakan. Lu Han. Ia adalah pemegang skill _Knight_ serta _Hacking_ bergrade A dalam Team ku. Meski begitu tak jarang ia juga berada dibalik kemudi seperti Kris meski Grade nya baru mencapai B.

Ketiga adalah … err… Oh ya … Lay Zhang atau Zhang Yi Xing. Ia adalah _Doctor_ dengan peringkat tertinggi di Organisasi yaitu A+ . Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapat tanda plus dibelakang huruf A nya karena setiap hari saat _test_ khusus ia hanya tidur dan bermain game. Hanya saja seperti itu lah kebenarannya. Selain _Doctor_ ia juga seorang _Knight_ bergrade B.

Keempat, emmm.. tolong berhati-hatilah dengan yang satu ini… Ia memang terlihat sangat tampan dan menggemaskan. Tapi tolong … jaga jarak darinya. Anggota ku yang paling menggemaskan serta termuda ini bernama Kyung Soo. Do Kyung Soo atau lebih gampang dipanggil Dyo. Seorang coretanakiblisbersayapmalaikatcoret _Dragoon_ dan _Knight_. Masing-masing sekilas memang hanya ber grade B namun…

Apa kalian tahu jika Kyung Soo baru saja bergabung dengan Team ku 1 tahun lalu ?

Ya… Kyung Soo menjadi satu-satunya anggota Team dalam Organisasi yang tak menjalani _trainee_ secara penuh. Aku tak tahu ia mengadakan perjanjian apa dengan para Ketua tapi anak ini memang berbahaya. Dalam misi terakhir dia hampir membuatku jantungan karena ia terkepung oleh 20 musuh dalam sebuah rumah. Aku ingat saat itu hanya berselang 7 menit dari pemberitahuan Luhan jika Kyungsoo terkepung namun sebelum aku dapat memasuki rumah itu, Kyung Soo sudah lebih dulu keluar dengan anggota tubuh utuh.

Tolong jangan bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi ….

Ok , lupakan, aku jadi merinding …

Baiklah yang terakhir ini 11:12 dengan Kyung Soo coretiblisdalamwadahmalaikatcoret. Namanya Suho – Kim Jun Myeon lengkapnya. Seorang _Covering_ dengan grade mencapai A+. Yaa… semua orang pasti tak menyangka seorang pria yang selalu menyambangi gereja dan tak pernah terlambat berdoa dalam setiap kesempatan ini tak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk memenggal kepala orang. Suho memiliki paras bak malaikat tampan yang akan membuat para wanita luluh dalam satu tatapan. Tapi tolong ingat …

Jangan sampai kau jatuh padanya …

Kau akan sakit hati …

Karena dia seorang ….

Gay …

Yep !

Dan kekasihnya berada dalam satu _Team_ dengan kami …

Kau masih ingat Lay kan ?

Yeah ….

Mereka berkencan.

…..

Duh ! Aku sedikit tak nyaman jika membicarakan hal ini….

Orientasi s*x …

Emmm, sejauh ini, selama aku memimpin mereka ber 5 , yang aku tahu secara pasti hanya orientasi Suho dan Lay. Jika Kris… aku pikir ia _straight—_

Oh yeah ~ ia selalu menarik perhatian wanita dimanapun ia berada

Jika Luhan …

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan makhluk satu ini. Ia cantik namun juga tampan.

Ah !

Mari simpulkan saja ia Bi.

Karena dengan kecantikannya ia bisa menarik para pria dan dengan ketampanannya ia bisa menarik para wanita.

 **Huft** !

Hidupnya enak sekali ("-o-)a

Baiklah sudah kukenalkan semua anggota Team ku bahkan hingga orientasi se—

Hah ? ? ! Apa ? ?

Kyung soo ? ?

Oh .. Kyung Soo ! ? ! ?

Kalian menanyakan orientasi Kyungsoo ! ? ! ! ?

…. …

A-a-akan aku tanyakan padanya saat ada kesempatan . . . .

…

Ehem .. jadi kembali lagi ke Topik sebelumnya . Grade dan Skill

Memang tak ada batasan untuk mengambil sebuah skill namun sejauh ini dan selama aku ada disini hanya ada 1 orang yang sudah menyelesaikan 4 skill dengan Grade rata-rata A

Orang itu adalah Silver.

Kalian tahu dia kan ?

Gadis yang merupakan Connector sekaligus sahabat dan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Connector sendiri bertugas seperti Manager.

Setiap Team yang mendapatkan Misi akan didampingi satu connector yang akan dipilih secara acak setiap kali pemberangkatan misi.

Silver baru berusia 19 tahun di tahun ini. Dan menjadi salah satu yang termuda di Organisasi. ia bergrade A+ untuk Knight dan Dragoon. Untuk kali ini aku bisa mengerti kenapa ia bisa mendapat tanda plus. Ia bisa menggunakan 3 pedang sekaligus atau bahkan yang paling sering dilihat adalah menggunakan satu pedang dan satu senapan dimasing-masing tangan secara bersamaan. Kecepatan dan ketepatan akurasi tembakannya pun diluar nalar. Ia seakan memiliki Eagle eyes dan tak memiliki titik buta.

Selain Knight dan Dragoon, Silver juga ahli dalam MR dan Hacking. Meski begitu ia tak mendapat Grade A+ , ia hanya berhenti di Grade B karena para pengamat berpikir kemampuan MR dan Hackingnya sudah murni ada dalam dirinya sebelum ini. Untuk Covering dan Doctor, kudengar Silver kembali membuat anggota organisasi XO kembali berdecak kagum. Coveringnya sudah mencapai Grade A dalam waktu 1 setengah tahun dan Doctornya mencapai B dalam waktu yang sama. Yang mencengangkan adalah ia mengambil Skill ini bersamaan hingga membuatnya seakan tanpa cela.

Namun sebenarnya, dari apa yang ku tahu karena aku mentutori nya sejak ia baru bergabung, saat itu ia baru berusia 14 tahun, adalah karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang menakutkan dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya memiliki tingkat Konsentrasi dan kemampuan belajar diatas rata-rata. Ia juga hampir tak memiliki rasa ragu dalam setiap tindakan. Ia bahkan memiliki reflex dan kemampuan memikirkan jalan keluar lebih cepat dari ukuran manusia normal.

Hal yang membuat ia seperti ini adalah NALURI MEMBUNUH.

Hal yang ada padanya karena ia melihat pembunuhan sadis didepan matanya secara langsung.

Baiklah, lepas dari Silver dan yang lain, jika dilihat dari semua grade anggota ku, itu membuat Team kami – Team Q – menjadi team yang termasuk dalam jajaran 3 besar. Team Q sendiri lebih sering mendapatkan misi bergrade B dan A serta bertipe Pembunuhan dan Penyelidikan.

Untuk Type Misi sendiri ada beragam.

Ada Type Pengawasan, Penyelidikan, Pembunuhan, Pembuangan, dan Pembersihan.

Type dengan Grade tinggi adalah Pembersihan dimana ini mirip seperti pembantaian masal. Type ini sangat jarang diperintahkan karena sebenarnya tipe ini adalah tindakan ke 2 jika sebuah Team gagal dalam menyelesaikan Misi.

Type yang paling sulit dilakukan adalah Pembuangan. Type ini menurutku adalah type yang paling kejam dan menyesakan. Karena jika Team diminta untuk melakukan type misi ini berarti mereka akan terbunuh atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka akan terbunuh. Biasanya ini terjadi jika salah satu dari anggota team adalah seorang penghianat. Type ini sendiri hanya akan diberitahukan ke 1 anggota team. Dan otomatis anggota yang diberitahu ini akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk penghianat di teamnya.

Baiklah … aku kira cukup hingga disini penjelasan ku soal _skill_ , _grade_ , _Type_ Misi dan anggota Team ku,

Untuk penjelasan siapa saja yang ada di Organisasi XO , kudengar Silver lah yang akan menjelaskan pada kalian.

Ah !

Aku harus segera menemui Mr. M untuk membicarakan Misi ku di Barcelona yang sepertinya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.

Oh ya… Jika kalian dalam masalah, kalian mungkin bisa menghubungiku untuk meminta bantuan ;)

Dan juga … Apa ada diantara kalian yang ingin bergabung dengan XO ?

:D ahahaha ~

Jika kalian memang ingin, aku akan menunggu kalian di Galaxy Building…

Sampai Jumpa … ^^

* * *

P.S :

Baekhyun : NOOO ! Ini FF Chan X Baek -.-)/ bukan Silver X Chanyeol -_-)/ ugh ! Chanyeol itu milik Baekkiee !

LSA : ._.)a eer... Baekhyun-ssi ... /toel Baekhyun/

Baekhyun : LSA SIHHH ! CHANYEOL ITU PUNYANYA BAEKHYUN ! KENAPA HAR-SADAJGHJSHGASGGASJ !

LSA : /bengong/ kamu ngomong apa sih baekhyun-ssi ?

/Baekhyun pergi sambil cemberut/

LSA : Ok, sementara saya mau nyusul Baekhyun, silakan review ne ? ^^

oh ya buat GUEST-ssi , seperti yang dibilang baekhyun-ssi tadi, ini FF Chanbaek bukan ChanVer/? :3

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Mind to review again ?

;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Jadi Baekhyun, kau dan Team mu akan segera berangkat minggu depan. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum akhir bulan ini."

Mr. M menatap Baekhyun ramah. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat,

"Itu ID dan Credit Card yang bisa kalian gunakan. Aku harap kalian semuanya kembali dengan selamat."

Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya saja, ia menatap Kalender digital di Ruangan itu, 2020 03rd January

Tak terasa ia sudah ada ditahun 2020, uhh !

 _Sepuluh tahun lagi …. Kita akan kembali bersama… aku berjanji…._

 **Slap** !

Baekhyun seakan tersedak udara saat sebuah suara terngiang ditelinganya,

 **Tuk Tuk** !

Ia menatap Mr. M yang mengetuk meja – mengambil perhatiannya

" _Pa-Pardon me_ ?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi minta maaf,

Mr. M mengangkat satu alisnya, "Aku bilang kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu Mr. Byun…"

Baekhyun segera berdiri, " _O..Okay … Thanks Mr_. M."

" _Good Luck_!"

.

.

.

Luhan mengetukkan kaki beberapa kali, ia bersandar pada sebuah pilar disisi _sidewalk_. Ia mengecek ponsel beberapa kali, berharap Silver segera datang karena ia menunggu ditempat itu selama hampir 1 jam.

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu ?

Luhan menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk menelpon Silver. Baru saja ia mengangkat ponselnya, sebuah GT-R Black Blue berhenti didepannya. Luhan sudah hafal itu adalah mobil Silver, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kertas kuning seperti stiker yang tertempel dikaca depan mobil itu.

Luhan mendekat dan membulatkan mata membaca struk pelanggaran lalu lintas itu,

"Silver, kau menabrak mobil lain ?!"

Silver mendengus dan mengibaskan tangan tak peduli,

" _Oh yes, and whatever. Come on, go in_ !" Luhan menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia duduk sambil menatap Silver,

"Kau benar-benar…. _Oh my g_ -"

" _Stop nagging me, that's Baekhyun's job._ " Silver mencebir kearah Luhan yang dibalas getokan dikepala.

" _So_ , apa yang bisa kubantu ?" Luhan menyamankan duduknya dalam mobil itu. Silver memberinya sebuah Cardigan.

"Apa kau tahu merk Parfum yang dipakai di cardigan ini?"

Luhan yang terkenal akan indera penciumannya yang kuat segera membaui cardigan itu, ia terlihat mengerjap dan memicing,

"Ini parfum mahal produksi Prancis yang sudah tak dijual secara bebas; _Aqua Diamond_. Sejak 2 tahun lalu, perusahaan pembuatnya menghentikan produksi. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan produksi kembali berjalan karena banyak permintaan dari orang-orang kaya yang menyukai parfum ini. Lalu—"

"Sekarang pembuatannya dibatasi hanya sejumlah permintaan atau jumah langganan mereka saja ?" potong Silver, Luhan mengangguk, ia meneruskan,

"Kudengar T _Departement Store_ menyediakan stand khusus untuk produk ini . Mungkin kita bisa tahu sesuatu disana."

Silver tersenyum dan tanpa banyak bicara menuju salah satu gedung pencakar langit diujung _Eleventh Street_ . Luhan terlihat menemukan surat yang ada dikotak itu, dan mengernyit ,

"Gombalan macam apa ini …."

.

.

.

" _Thank you_ ~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ke penjaga counter dan segera membawa senampan _fastfood_ yang ia pesan ke sebuah meja.

2 burger , 1 _pack_ kentang goreng , dan 2 medium _coke_

Terlihat sekali jika ia menunggu seseorang.

Sosok mungilnya diam menunggu sembari melihat kegiatan ditempat itu, beberapa pasangan tampak bersantai sambil menikmati pesanan

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melekat pada layar ponsel nya yang menunjuk pukul 10.35 am

"Sudah 20 menit…" gumamnya

Ia menggigit burgernya pelan, matanya kini focus ke pintu masuk tempat itu. Berharap sosok yang ia tunggu akan segera datang

 _Drrt Drrt_

Kyungsoo berjengit dan secepat kilat menerima panggilan itu,

"Ka—"

" _Kyung soo kau dimana ?"_

Suara lembut Yixing diujung saluran menurunkan antusiasnya ketitik terendah. Ia menghela nafas,

"Ah! Aku sedang ada di _food court_ ge~ ada apa ?" Tanya lesu,

" _Baekhyun bilang kita akan segera berangkat ke Barcelona untuk misi baru. Jadi setelah makan malam ia meminta kita berkumpu di kantor. Kau bisa ?"_

Kyungsoo memainkan sedotan minumannya, "Ok ~ aku bisa"

Yixing segera mengakhiri panggilan setelah mendengar kesanggupan Kyungsoo.

Kembali ke situasi awal, Kyungsoo kini menyeka bibirnya setelah satu burger habis dimakannya.

"Astaga … aku sebal jika harus menunggu seperti ini…" keluhnya lagi.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ditumpukan tangan dimeja.

"Dasar jelek !" gumamnya sambil menekan-nekan gantungan ponselnya yang berbentuk puddle coklat .

 **Drap !**

 **Drap !**

 **Drap !**

"Kyungie ~ _sorry_ ~"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan iris bulatnya menangkap bias pemuda berrambut berantakan sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil. Ia menatap pemuda yang langsung duduk dan meminum habis 1 gelas coke itu.

"Aku menunggumu… sejak tadi… kau terlambat." Ucap Kyungsoo jelas dan datar. Pemuda itu tersenyum bak anak kecil

"Ahahaha _sorry baby_ ~ ada insiden kecil tadi ~"

 _Chu_ !

Satu kecupan manis dipipi Kyyungsoo, pemuda tadi tersenyum manis, "Ini barang yang kau minta ~ aku kembali dulu ne ?"

Melihat orang yang ditunggunya akan pergi Kyungsoo secara alami menampakan raut tak suka.

"Uh su-sudah mau pergi ?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda tadi merunduk menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo,

"Aku mencintaimu ~ Hati-hati sayang ~"

 _Chu_ !

Kecupan dan kalimat sarat perasaan itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Si empu pemilik bibir penuh itu hanya bisa melongo dan merasakan pipinya panas.

" _Stupid_ ~"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun , apa kau sudah menemui Divisi 5 & 7 untuk rencana misi ?" Kris bertanya sambil menyamai langkah Ketua Teamnya itu.

Sang Ketua menggeleng sambil terus mengecek denah lokasi eksekusi Misinya.

"Belum, rencananya besok dengan semua anggota lengkap. Tapi tadi Hyuk dari Divisi 5 sudah memberiku gambar denah kota itu. Ia bilang untuk memberi gambaran pada kita tempat seperti apa yang akan kita tinggali selama hampir 3 minggu itu."

Kris ikut melihat beberapa gambar dan penjelasan soal tempat-tempat tertentu yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk tempat persembunyian.

Kris tampak fokus saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap keluar gedung,

"Kenapa Baek ?" tanya Kris sambil ikut berhenti

Baekhyun menatap kearah Atap gedung yang berada diseberang GALAXY Building

"Tadi sekilas aku seperti melihat seseorang berada disana sambil membawa sesuatu seperti senapan laras panjang." Gumam Baekhyun.

Keheningan diantara mereka pecah saat suara ketukan heels menggema , Baekhyun dan Kris menoleh , mereka mendapati Miss. Sojin berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Good evening Mr_. Baekhyun _and Mr._ Kris ~" sapanya. Ia menyerahkan 2 kaleng soda yang ia pegang pada Baekhyun dan Kris.

" _Thanks_ " sahut Kris pendek. Ia sedikit risih mengingat Sojin ini sangat centil pada Baekhyun.

Lihat saja , kini wanita itu sudah menempel disisi lengan Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan,

"Bagaimana ? apa kau lebih suka menggunakan mobil _track_ atau mobil biasa ? Mr. JongHyun menyuruhku menanyakannya padamu ~"

Kris menyebir, sedikit menjauh lalu menggumamkan kata hinaan,

"Dasar, untuk apa mobil _track_ di Barcelona. Kita tak sedang ingin mendaki gunung"

"Emm, aku akan mengunjungi Divisi mu besok bersama Divisi 7 untuk membicarakan renca—"

"Oh !? sungguh ? bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama besok ? aku akan mampir ke apartement mu sebelum kesini~"

Kini Kris bisa melihat jika Sojin semakin menempel ke Baekhyun, Kris mendecih,

Ia pikir setelah Seolhyun menghilang setidaknya wanita genit disekitar Baekhyun akan berkurang. Ya meski Seolhyun tak se-ekstrem Sojin dalam berpakaian tapi gadis itu suka melakukan hal-hal menjijikan untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun

Seperti terjatuh ditangga darurat—saat lift sebenarnya bisa berfungsi dengan baik

Atau mungkin terjebak di toilet lantai 50—saat disitu sudah jelas ditulis jika toilet tk boleh digunakan.

Sungguh Kris lelah , ya – beruntung juga Seolhyun kembali ke sang pencipta kemarin, meski caranya tragis juga.

Kris selesai melamun, saat Sojin sudah melambaikan tangan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Kris terkekeh saat mendengar keluhan datar Baekhyun.

"Duh ~ dadanya besar sekali ~ rasanya aku akan mati tadi saat ia memelukku erat—sesak sekali"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Silver memasuki sebuah Toko yang terlihat mewah disalah satu bagian T . Mereka disambut oleh beberapa pegawai. Silver mengkode Luhan dan mereka berjalan terpisah, Luhan mendekati seorang pegawai,

" _Sorry, where i can find Aqua Diamond Perfume_ ?" tanyanya langsung, pegawai itu terlihat sedikit kaget sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit kaku,

" _Sorry sir, that perfume's production was discontinued. We feels so sorry, but you can try another perfume from our best seller edition_ ~"

Luhan menyeringai tampan lalu mengeluarkan _black card_ nya, " _How much the cost for that 'perfume's production' ? my friend have that perfume, and i want have one too_ …"

Pegawai tadi melirik ke arah meja manager , tak lama seorang wanita cantik mendekati Luhan,

" _Please follow me sir_ …"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Silver mengambil meja di bagian balkon sebuah restoran di _third street_. Setelah melakukan ini itu agar mendapatkan akun sebagai pelanggan khusus untuk membeli parfume langka itu , mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam lebih dulu. Silver menopang dagu menatap ke arah jalan,

"Siapa ya . . . diantara 70 orang itu ?" gumamnya. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Silver, " 70 orang ?"

Silver menunjukan tab nya ke Luhan, "aku sudah meretas database pelanggan Parfum itu dan terdapat 70 pelanggan khusus termasuk kau. Aku belum melihat secara detail _sih_ , aku hanya langsung menyalin database itu. Tapi jika kulihat sekilas , tak ada orang berkebangsaan Korea yang menjadi pelanggan…"

Luhan menatap Silver dengan tatapan "kau-bergerak-cepat-ya". Ia akan buka suara saat seorang waitress mendekat.

Luhan segera menyingkirkan ponselnya dari meja, Silver juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap Luhan,

"eh , bisakah kau membawa mobilku setelah ini ? Antarkan aku ke Apartement Kris dan kau bisa bawa mobilku pulang…" Luhan mengangguk seadanya dan mulai makan. Keheningan diantara mereka pecah saat ponsel masing-masing berbunyi bersamaan.

Silver dan Luhan saling pandang, Luhan memperlihatkan ponselnya,

"Milikku hanya pesan, sepertinya milikmu lah yang mendapat panggilan.."

Silver mengerjap dan langsung menghembuskan nafas saat melihat layar ponselnya memperlihatkan ID bernama ' _Daddy'_ menelpon, Silver menggeser tombol hijau , menempelkan benda pintar itu ditelinganya

"Hmm…" sahut Silver,

"…"

"Aku ada pekerjaan _daddy_ , aku akan lembur, _bye ~ muach_! "

Silver segera mengakhiri panggilan dan meneruskan makannya, Luhan menginterupsi,

"Kau benar-benar _Agent_ yang aneh ya … kebanyakan para _agent_ akan memutuskan komunikasi mereka dengan keluarga mereka atau bahkan berbohong soal pekerjaan ini. Tapi sepertinya kau begitu jujur pada orang tua mu ya ?"

Silver menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Eum,, _yeah ~ that's me_ "

Luhan tersenyum , " _by the way_ , Suho baru saja memberitahuku jika kau adalah _Connector_ kami untuk misi Barcelona minggu depan. Kita diminta pergi ke Gedung setelah ini."

Silver mengangguk semangat, ia tersenyum " _Ok_ ~ _go_ !"

.

.

.

Terhitung sekitar 20 menit Silver dan Luhan makan malam dan setelahnya mereka segera menuju Galaxy Building untuk mengadakan rapat singkat. Mobil Silver bergerak cepat dan sampai di pelataran parker Gedung; ia berhenti saat melihat Sojin berjongkok disamping mobil merah menyalanya.

"Sojin ? ada apa ?" Silver keluar dari GT-R Blue nya dan menghampiri Sojin. Wanita cantik nan sexy itu berdiri dan tersenyum , "Oh _Hallo Ms._ Silver ~ emm, ini ~ tadi mobilku menabrak dinding di _basement_ ~ aku hanya mengecek saja ~" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepenyokan didekat ban belakang mobilnya.

Luhan menumpukan dagu diatap mobil Silver, mengamati 2 perempuan itu dalam diam. Insting alaminya tiba-tiba merasa kacau. Rasanya banyak desingan peluru dikepalanya. Membuat pening

Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Silver ~ ayo cepat ~" panggilnya. Silver mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan ke Sojin yang sudah memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil berwarna semerah darah itu mulai menuruni jalan, Silver berbalik dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyalakan kembali moilnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat suara keras terdengar dari arah belakang,

 **BRRAKKKK** !

 **DUAAARR** !

 **DUAAARR** !

 **DUAAARR** !

Silver segera keluar dari mobil . . .

Hanya untuk mendapati mobil Sojin sudah hancur, terguling, dan terbakar bersama sebuah Truk besar.

"S-Sojin . . . ."

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

 **A/N : Sorry for slow update /bow/**


	5. Chapter 4

Mobil berwarna semerah darah itu mulai menuruni jalan, Silver berbalik, membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyalakan kembali mobilnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat suara keras terdengar dari arah belakang,

 **BRRAKKKK** !

 **DUAAARR** !

 **DUAAARR** !

 **DUAAARR** !

Silver segera keluar dari mobil . . .

Hanya untuk mendapati mobil Sojin sudah hancur, terguling, dan terbakar bersama sebuah Truk besar.

"S-Sojin . . . ."

.

.

.

* * *

Chapters Four

 _EXO - **ChanBaek** FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Silver Katsugawa_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _And Other_

 _Pair : **ChanBaek ft OCxOC  
**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning : **BoysLove , Konten pembunuhan dan penyiksaan, Typos, Hubungan Straight dan beberapa makian  
**_

 _Rate Fic : M_

 _Genre : **Action, Romance, Sci-fi, Drama  
**_

 _Lenght : Chaptered_

 _A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatan Updatenya /bow/_

 ** _*IF ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE STORYPLOT OR IDEA AND ANY WORDS OF ANYTHING IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. NO PLAGIAT, FLAME OR EVEN BASH ! DONT LIKE DONT READ, JUST OUT!*_**

* * *

Insiden Sojin masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kantor. Silver hanya menghindar dengan alasan _'maaf aku sedang ada tugas'_ jika ada yang menanyai nya soal itu.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan Silver bagaimana ia melihat Sojin tersenyum memasuki mobil, dan bagaimana suara ledakan saat mobil itu meledak hancur dibawah roda-roda besar truk container.

 **Bruk !**

Silver mengambil papan dada nya yang terjatuh, hanya menatap sekilas ke arah orang yang ditabraknya, "Maaf'

"Keruanganku sekarang"

Suara ini …

Silver _reflex_ menoleh dan menghela nafas lelah saat menyadari yang ditabraknya barusan adalah Mr. K

Tak ingin ba bi bu membuang tenaga berdebat dengan orang dingin itu, Silver mengikutinya. Ia sempat melihat orang itu menerima bungkusan makanan cepat saji—sepertinya memang Mr. K yang memesan makanan itu.

Pintu Ruang kerja Mr.K terbuka dan Silver masuk. Suara decitan dan bunyi _klik_ pelan menandai jika pintu menutup akses dari orang luar yang ingin masuk.

Silver menghela nafas sambil membatin, _Jangan sekarang ku mohon… aku sedang tidak mood…_

Sofa yang didudukinya bergerak pelan, menyadarkannya jika ada 1 orang duduk disebelahnya. Aroma kentang goreng menyeruak setelahnya, lalu aroma saus dan daging yang baru digoreng.

Silver melihat Mr. K menguyah beberapa kentang goreng, gaya nya angkuh sekali

Kaki tersilang, satu tangan beristirahat disandaran dibelakang silver, terlebih … ia duduk TEPAT disamping Silver—tidak ada jarak

"Anak kecil sepertimu akan mati muda jika terus berfikir keras setiap hari. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu soal kematian Sojin." Ucapnya datar setelah menyesap porsi besar pepsi. Silver menyadari arti tatapan dan ucapan barusan

Artinya semacam _Kau bisa beristirahat dan bergantung padaku soal kejadian itu_

Sekali lagi karena tak ingin ada baku tembak atau perkelahian—karena sungguh ! Mr. K bisa jadi _psikopat_ jika permintaannya tak dituruti—Silver bergumam mengiyakan lalu menyandarkan badannya ke tubuh atletis Mr. K

"Aku lelah ~" ucapnya pelan. Tubuh sintalnya menumpu ke dada bidang pria itu , tangannya masing—masing memeluk pinggang dan menggantung di leher. Ia memejamkan mata dan diam,

Membiarkan sebuah tangan mulai merengkuhnya

Membiarkan sebuah bibir mulai mengecap lehernya

Membiarkan sebuah perasaan senang yang aneh berhambur keluar

.

.

.

Kris uring-uringan seharian ini dan Suho memutuskan untuk menempelkan label 'A _was Naga Galak_ ' dimeja rekannya itu

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum dan menyuruh rekan teamnya yang lain mengabaikan Kris. Bukannya Baekhyun acuh atau bagaimana tapi alasan Kris bisa uring-uringan seharian itu pasti tak jauh-jauh dari SILVER.

"Kris ~ tenanglah , dia mungkin sedang ada urusan penting" ucap Baekhyun entah yang keberapa kalinya

"Kau sudah seperti ayah yang anak nya tidak pulang semalaman"

Setelah berucap demikian Suho langsung kabur sebelum vas meja menghantamnya, Baekhyun terkekeh, mendekat dan mengambil vas dari tangan Kris ,

"Tenang Kris ~"

" _Damn it_ Baek ! _How can i stay still when i can't call her for almost 12 hours? I feels like iam going to burn my phone, Silver never reject my call and now she_ —"

Kris menghentikan umpatan dan ucapan sarkastiknya saat suara ledakan terdengar dan ada guncangan kecil pada Gedung tempatnya

Baekhyun melempar satu tatapan dan mereka mengambil senjata mereka serta langsung berlari keluar Ruangan. Tak lama alarm kebakaran berbunyi , ia melihat Kyungsoo berlari dari ujung koridor,

"Ada bom meledak di basement. Kudengar Ms. Jessica dan Team W terluka."

3 anggota Team Q itu segera bergegas menggunakan tangga darurat. Kyungsoo terlihat menyiapkan 2 pistol saat mereka hampir mencapai Basement.

Pintu abu-abu pembatas tangga darurat dan lapangan basement terlihat 5 menit setelahnya, Kyungsoo dengan sigap mendekat dan bersiap menarik handle pintu, setelah bertukar kode secepat kilat ia membuka pintu dan 2 rekannya menodongkan senjata

Namun yang mereka lihat diluar ekspetasi—meski seharusnya mereka sudah tidak kaget dengan medan berdarah—di basement bergelimpangan puluhan mayat dengan luka tebas yang tidak asing.

"Kyungsoo hubungi Divisi 3 , Baekhyun dan Kris bantu Yeri memberi pertolongan pertama ke Team W dan Miss Jessica." 3 Agent itu berjengit saat suara Mr. G tiba-tiba menggema, mereka menatap ke sisi lain bangunan, terlihat Yeri dan Mr. M menggotong Mino dari Team W. Baekhyun dan Kris berlari mendekat , si Ketua Team Q itu mengedarkan pandangan dan merasa tersedak udara saat iris nya mendapati visual menakutkan

Dijalur keluar basement, didekat pos penjagaan yang sudah hancur menjadi puing akibat ledakan, meski ia berada diradus 200 m ... ia bisa melihat hal _itu_ dengan jelas

Ia bisa melihat Mr. K menutupi tubuh Silver yang terlihat sudah terkoyak dengan jasnya. Saat petinggi Pasukan elite itu berdiri dan menggendong si Connector ala bridal style , Baekhyun bersumpah melihat sesuatu menetes dari bagian kaki , lengan dan kepala Silver

"S-Silver ?!" Baekhyun menutup mulut tak percaya, Mr. M menghela nafas berdiri disamping Baekhyun

"Saat kami datang ia sudah tergeletak disana, beberapa musuh telah kabur dan Miss Jessica serta team W sudah terluka, tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi ... pasti dia yang membantai sebagian besar penyusup itu ..." ucapnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, irisnya sudah berkaca-kaca saat Mr. K semakin dekat,

"Apa Divisi 3 masih lama ?" tanyanya sangat amat datar dan dingin, pelipisnya terlihat berkedut,

"Sekitar 2 menit lagi ..." sahut Kyungsoo sambil membantu Kris membalut luka di lengan Miss Jessica yang tak sadarkan diri. Suasana tiba-tiba hening dan serasa lebih mencekam,

Mr. K menggertakan gigi sarat kemarahan, "Bagaimana bisa ... ada orang yang meledakan bom disini ?" pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab dengan perkataan. Mr. G tampak menarik nafas panjang. Ia menempelkan ponsel pintarnya ditelinga,

"Ri-Ahn , kosongkan jadwalku untuk besok. Dan pesankan 2 tiket ke London untuk keberangkatan 08.00 am." Setelah dikiranya mendapat kesanggupan dari Sekretaris nya Mr. G menatap Mr. K, "Aku akan buatkan Alibi. Sekarang kita ke Divisi 6 untuk mengecek siapa dalang dibalik kejadian ini. Sete—"

"Aku yang akan membantai mereka." Ucap Mr. K sambil menatap Mr. G.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian , aku akan minta Red dan juga Luna untuk menemanim—"

"AKU yang akan membantai mereka" ulangnya dengan menekan kata pertama

Mr. M merasa Baekhyun sedikit meringsut kearahnya menyadari aura tak enak dari dua petinggi itu. Mr. M hanya menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan,

"Biarkan saja, mereka tidak akan sampai saling bunuh _kok_ " ia kembali fokus membantu mengobati Team W , tak lama sirine ambulance terdengar bersahutan dan mendekat.

Sesaat setelah nya tampak 7 ambulance berjajar dibasement siap membawa korban , Mr. K menatap Silver yang sudah tak sadarkan diri , tubuh penuh darah itu diam diatas banker,

"Baekhyun , Kris , kalian jaga Silver. Kyungsoo ... kau yang akan menemaniku menagih tanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Datang ke ruanganku pukul 11 malam nanti."

Setelah berucap demikian, pria dingin itu beranjak dari sana. Mr. G menghela nafas, ia menatap si mungil Kyungsoo, "Kau sanggup ?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun , "Kau mengijinkan ku pergi atau tidak ?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah , mengingat kemampuan _spesial_ Kyungsoo ... sepertinya anak ini akan baik-baik saja ...

"Ok , kau bisa pergi ... jangan paksakan dirimu , berhati-hatilah"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris terduduk diam di luar ruang operasi. Luka Silver cukup parah karena kaki kirinya terkena tembakan dan pundak kirinya tertusuk sesuatu. Baekhyun melirik Kris yang menghela nafas, "Aku yakin, besok siang pasti ada berita pembantaian disuatu tempat" lirihnya.

Ketua Team itu hanya tersenyum kecil , ia menyandarkan tubuh kebelakang, "Yah—setidaknya kita harus bersyukur karena Mr. K sendiri yang turun tangan. Masalah ini pasti segera selesai."

Kris terlihat mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun bersandar kebelakang.

Dua-dua nya terdiam karena masih terlalu _shock_. Apapun atau siapapun yang melukai Silver—pasti tak akan hidup didunia; teori ini sudah terpatri di kepala Baekhyun dan Kris.

Bersama Silver sejak gadis itu masih baru di Organisasi hingga kini ia sudah menjadi Connector; jelas membuat Baekhyun dan Kris mengetahui hubungan yang dalam antara Mr. K dan Silver—meski keduanya tak tahu pasti hubungan seperti apa itu.

Mr. K akan sangat menyeramkan jika mendengar Silver terluka—entah kenapa tapi Baekhyun dan Kris tahu jika dibalik sikap kejam dan dingin Mr. K dia menyimpan kekhawatiran.

"Hey Baek, aku jadi teringat bagaimana saat pertemuan pertama kita dengan Silver..." Kris berucap pelan, irisnya menatap ke langit-langit koridor. Baekhyun tergelak kecil, "Ah, saat dimana kau dibuat tak berkutik hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik?" Kris memberi respon dengusan akan kalimat ejekan Baekhyun,

"Aku kan tidak tahu jika gadis itu punya refleks yang cepat"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Dor !**_

 _ **Tembakan ke 47**_

 _ **Dor !**_

 _ **Tembakan ke 48**_

 _ **Dor !**_

 _ **Tembakan ke 49**_

 _ **Dor !**_

 _ **Tembakan ke 50**_

 _ **Complete, Statistic range. Success 48 , Lose 2.**_

 _Baekhyun menyerahkan sebotol isotonik ke Kris yang beranjak dari latihan menembaknya._

" _48 dari 50 tembakan. Sepertinya cedera bahumu sudah pulih. Meski sepertinya jarimu masih kaku" ucap Baekhyun menatap teman satu Teamnya. Kris sendiri duduk dibench sambil mendengus, "Yixing bilang aku harus segera berlatih lagi agar ototku tidak terluka saat Misi. Kau tidak tahu dia mengomeliku selama 2 jam hanya karena aku selalu mangkir latihan. Cih! Dia persis Ibu-Ibu"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Jangan begitu, kau harusnya bersyukur ada satu orang didunia ini yang mau perhatian padamu. Kalau aku sih—malas ~ Ahahaha"_

" _Dasar Ketua sialan!"_

 _Baekhyun berlari sebelum Kris memukul kepalanya, dia terbahak , "Come On Kris, jangan jual mahal begitu ~ Yixing itu sayang padamu tahu."_

 _Kris langsung mendecih pada Baekhyun, "Kau mau si pendek junmyeon menggantungku ?" Baekhyun terkikik, "Ah—you're right~ Junmyeon menyukai Yixing juga ~ hahaha"_

 _Kris merengut, "Jangan menambahkan kata 'juga'—aku tidak menyukai Yixing. Sialan ! Berhenti tertawa Baek!" Kris mengaum,_

 _Suara langkah santai sepatu pantofel menghentikan tawanya, di ruang Latih Tembak yang hening—langkah itu terdengar mendominasi. Baekhyunpun berhenti tertawa dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki Ruangan besar itu._

 _ **Click !**_

" _Morning, Mr. Baekhyun and Mr. Kris"_

 _Pintu terbuka dan seorang pria masuk dengan sapaan dingin, meski begitu Baekhyun dan Kris tak mempermasalahkannya. Sudah biasa jika pria dihadapan mereka ini berucap dingin._

" _Morning Mr. K" balas Baekhyun, sementara Kris hanya mengangguk sekadarnya._

 _Baekhyun mengintip kebelakang tubuh tinggi Mr. K saat melihat sebuah flatshoes tosca cantik dibelakang Ketua Organisasinya, "Eh , siapa itu ?" celetuknya. Mr. K menoleh sedikit,_

" _Sapa mereka"_

 _Kalimat perintah yang sungguh terlalu dingin untuk seorang gadis manis. Baekhyun dan Kris mendekat dan mengerjap tak mengerti saat seorang gadis yang sekiranya berusia 14 tahun muncul dari balik tubuh Mr. K._

 _Dia terlihat malu dan tak melepas pegangan tangannya dari ujung jas mahal Mr. K. Tubuhnya hanya setinggi dada pria itu, dibalut dress peach dengan pita besar dibagian dada dan berenda dibagian bawah membuatnya semakin manis_

" _M-Morning Sir ~" suaranya pelan dan lembut, Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengulurkan tangan,_

" _Hallo Sweetie , Aku Baekhyun. Ketua Team Q. Nice to meet ya' ~"_

 _Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan menyambut tangan Baekhyun, ia sedikit bersemu , "S-Silver ~ I'm Silver. Nice to meet you too Sir Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengusap surai kehitaman Silver yang tergerai dengan satu jepit bunga disisi kepala._

 _Astaga ~ Mau apa Mr. K membawa gadis semanis dan sesuci ini ke Markas mereka ?_

 _Disisi lain, Mr. K menatap Kris, anak buahnya itu sejak tadi terpaku diam menatap Silver. Pandangannya seakan bersinar dan penuh kegembiraan,_

" _Kris, whats wrong ?" tanya Mr. K , Baekhyun dan Silver menyudahi acara perkenalan mereka dan menatap Kris. Baekhyun mengernyit, "Hey , kau kenapa ?"_

 _Kris masih dalam ilusinya—dimata kecoklatan nya Silver seakan diliputi sparkling putih…_

 _Oh my god!_

 _She's an angel !_

 _Silver berjengit saat Kris langsung mendekat kearahnya dan melemparkan senyum –sok- menawan._

" _Hello Angel , iam Kris—may i know your name , my lovely little angel ?"_

 _Baekhyun menutup mulut menahan tawa saat mendengar gombalam Kris, sementara Mr. K hanya memutar mata kesal. Silver sendiri menatap Kris dengan raut tak terdefinisi—namun saat lengan sexy Kris melingkari pinggangnya secepat kilat ia melancarkan serangan defense._

 _Secepat kilat lengan Silver yang terlihat kecil itu berada dileher Kris, mendorong tubuh bagian atas Kris kebawah, dan bersamaan dengan itu berbekal tumpuan di kaki kiri—kaki kanan Silver segera mentackle kaki jenjang Kris. Hasilnya, si tinggi blonde itu terjerembab terlentang dilantai_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan mata, gerakan Silver cepat namun terlihat lembut—seperti orang menari, membuatmu terdiam melihatnya—dan meskipun kau bisa menghalaunya kau hanya akan diam karena setiap pergantian gerakan Silver yang terasa sangat rapi._

" _Aww ~" keluh Kris singkat sesaat setelah kepala dan punggungnya menghantam lantai. Dasar pikiran mesum dan playboynya, dia malah mendongak dan menyeringai,_

" _That's pretty pants my love"_

 _Muka Silver memerah sempurna , ia merapatkan kakinya dan dengan pekikan keras menendang Kris hingga tubuh tinggi itu berpindah beberapa meter._

 _Kris mengumpat saat merasa pelipisnya lebam karena membentur lantai, dia bisa mendengar Baekhyun tertawa bahagia. Ketua Teamnya itu terdengar memuji Silver,_

" _Good job, aku ingin kau melakukan itu setiap hari Silver ~ Ahahahaha ! ! rasakan itu Naga mesum ! Ahahaha !"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Baekhyun tertawa hingga setitik air mengalir dari ujung mata cantiknya, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Silver membuatnya tertawa hebat. Sungguh ia sangat suka moment dimana Kris—si playboy dengan tinggi menjulang itu ditumbangkan Silver yang saat itu 30 cm lebih pendek.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali Baek" sungut Kris. Bertepatan dengan itu seorang Dokter dan 4 perawat keluar dari dalam Ruang Operasi. Dokter itu—Ms. Zhang Li Yin , tersenyum melihat Kris dan Baekhyun,

"Hallo, tak kusangka kalian yang disini menungguinya." Sapanya sambil melepas jas operasinya yang terlihat bernoda darah disana-sini, Baekhyun tersenyum sopan, dan perawat-perawat pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"Kami terlalu khawatir pada keadaannya , Ms. Zhang." Sahut Baekhyun.

Dokter cantik nan anggun itu tertawa pelan, "Ya , lagipula Mr. K pasti sedang sibuk mem _beres_ kan para perusuh itu. Jadi tak mungkin dia disini."

Kris melempar senyum kecil , "Jadi bagaimana keadaan Silver ?"

Ms. Zhang terlihat menghela satu nafas berat , "Aku berusaha keras. Tapi sepertinya bahu kirinya tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Luka tusukan menembus bahunya hingga kebelakang. Luka itu akan jadi permanen. Meski bahunya bisa digunakan secara normal, tapi daya tahannya jelas menurun hingga 58%. Kusarankan kalian mengingatkannya untuk tak terlalu sering membebani bahu kirinya." Jelas Ms. Zhang sembari duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu.

Bisa Kris dan Baekhyun lihat Ms. Zhang membolak-balik papan dada berisi beberapa lembar kertas data diagnosa Silver yang diberikan perawatnya.

"Dia akan sadar besok pagi, ku sarankan kalian terus menungguinya. Aku akan membiarkan dia pulang setelah semua lukanya tertutup. Mungkin 2-3 minggu lagi." Jelas Ms. Zhang. Baekhyun mengangguk paham,

"3 minggu ..."

.

.

.

Kris merengut sambil menggenggam sekantung besar camilan plus soft drink, ia menatap tajam seorang gadis yang sangat-amat ia kenal sedang menatap serius ke arah tablet ditangannya yang diperban,

"Silver ... kau _harusnya_ siuman besok pagi ... iya _besok pagi_ bukan tengah malam begini..." ucap Kris penuh penekanan. Silver hanya mendengung, ia mendecih, "Apa bedanya aku sadar sekarang dengan sadar besok pagi ?"

Kris menngeluarkan sebotol cola, meminumnya pelan, "Kau tahu , malam ini Mr. K akan mencoba menemui orang yang menyusup ke Gedung tadi siang." Ucapnya pelan. Silver menghentikan gerakan jarinya diatas layar bening Tablet milik Baekhyun itu.

"Oh ..." responnya setengah hati, Kris mengernyit, "Kenapa ? nada bicara mu aneh sekali..." Silver menatap Kris, "Mr. K ... sendirian ?" tanyanya balik, Kris langsung menggeleng,

"Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya mungkin Red dan Luna juga akan mem- _backup_ mereka."

Silver mengangguk paham, ia meletakan tab nya disisi bantal dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil satu soft drink—sebelum tangan besar Kris menarik balik tangannya. Satu seringai menyebalkan muncul,

"Apa yang mau kau ambil cantik ?"

Silver memutar mata malas, "Jangan sok keren—"

 _ **Chu !**_

Kris merunduk untuk mengecup bibir Silver, dimana hal itu membuat Yixing yang baru saja membuka pintu memekik _protektif_

"HYAAH ! ! NAGA MESUM !"

Satu tas berisi selimut sukses menghantam kepala Kris, Suho dan Luhan dibelakang Yixing hanya melengos seakan tak melihat. Menit selanjutnya terdengar Yixing dan Kris saling adu mulut dalam bahasa China—membuat Silver hanya menampakan raut datar.

"Silver, _you feels better_ ?" tanya Suho sambil duduk disisi banker. Silver mengangguk sambil tersenyum," _Better_ ... um, dimana Baekhyun ?"

Suho mengerjap, "Bukannya dia disini bersama Kris sejak tadi ?" tanya Suho balik.

Luhan melempar satu botol medium air mineral kearah Kris dan Yixing, "Oi ! perhatikan _manner_ kalian. Ini rumah sakit, berhenti berkelahi... Kris, mana Baekhyun ?" tanya Luhan. Kris menghalau tangan Yixing yang akan memukulnya lagi, sambil menoleh ke Luhan,

"Ha ? Ku kira tadi dia kembali ke kantor untuk memberitahu kalian ..." ucapnya pelan.

Silver menghela nafas, "Kris, serius ... dimana Baekhyun ?" tanya Silver sekali lagi, dan seisi ruangan hanya diam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni mobilnya, jalanan itu sudah sepi dan lumayan temaram karena kedai-kedai kecil dipemukiman Chinese itu sudah tutup. Suara musik klasik terdengar dari ujung gang yang dilalui Baekhyun. Ia melihat sebuah rumah yang lampunya masih menyala terang, plat nomor disisi pintu menunjukan angka 78. Sama dengan alamat yang tertera dinote yang tertempel dimeja kerjanya. Bukannya Baekhyun ceroboh atau apa, tapi jika orang itu bahkan bisa memasuki ruangannya yang sudah diproteksi—maka ini bukan sekedar _jahilan_ klasik.

Pintu itu tak terkunci dan Baekhyun langsung masuk. Di arah berlawanan, ada seseorang yang melompat melewati jendela. Baekhyun akan berlari mengejar, tapi melihat darah mengalir dari arah ruang tengah rumah, Baekhyun urung mengejar.

Ia berjalan pelan keruang tengah, hanya untuk mendapati salah satu staff Divisi 4—Hyosung sudah tergeletak dengan tubuh tak lagi utuh. Baekhyun menutup mulut, ia mundur dan menabrak dinding saat menyadari tulisan besar dari darah didinding dibelakang Hyosung.

 _HELLO MY ANGEL, LONG TIME NO SEE_

Dengan gemetar ia mengambil ponselnya disaku, ia melihat beberapa chat yang sudah masuk ke ponselnya beberapa hari belakangan ini dan meng _klik_ nama Hyosung.

' _Baiklah Mr, Byun, ku tunggu kau di Emperial Cafe—kau tahu ?Itu berada di Chinese District ~ Its gonna be date ;)'_

Lagi...

Sekali lagi gadis-gadis yang selalu bergelung disekitarnya meninggal dengan cara sadis. Jika hanya Seolhyun maka Baekhyun tak curiga, tapi kini Sojin dan Hyosung. Jika ditarik 1 garis lurus maka hanya satu hal yang menghubungkan 3 gadis itu—Baekhyun.

Tidak... Ini tidak seperti Baekhyun memacari ketiganya. Hanya saja 3 gadis itu selalu berada disekeliling Baekhyun dan menunjukan ketertarikan secara romantis.

Mengabaikan persepsi-perspsinya, ia menelpon ke Rumah Sakit Blue Galaxy.

"Aku ada di 4 _thStreet_ di _Chinese District_. Aku menemukan ... mayat... _Miss_. Hyosung dari Divisi 4."

.

.

.

Kris memijat pelipisnya, dibebani status Wakil Ketua Team membuatnya harus mengurusi masalah-masalah Team saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Seperti sekarang, setelah beberapa menit 'berkelahi' dengan Silver hanya untuk membujuk anak itu minum obat, ia dapat panggilan dari Mr. M jika Baekhyun sedang dibawah Introgasi Departement Intern Organisasi perihal kematian 3 staff mereka, lalu ia dihadapkan pada Yixing yang histeris karena mendengar kabar Kyungsoo mengikuti Mr. K untuk membantai suatu kelompok.

Astaga, bahkan Matahari baru terlihat sedikit dan cuaca masih dingin tapi otaknya sudah terlalu sibuk. Ia mengecup kening Silver, gadis itu sudah tidur. Kelakuannya dihadiahi tatapan jijik Luhan, Kris hanya melengos,

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Kau disini saja menungguinya sampai Suho dan Yixing kembali. Mungkin Kyungsoo juga langsung kesini setelah ia pulang"

Luhan mengangguk seadanya, dan mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Kris segera pergi. Setelah beberapa saat suasana kembali hening. Silver masih tertidur dan Luhan sibuk dengan rubik virtual di tabletnya. Suasana itu bertahan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Luhan mendengar 3 tembakan dan pekikan histeris banyak orang. Ia berlari ke pintu,

" _Shit_ ! Kris ?" ia menekan intercom ditelinganya, sebelah tangan bersiap dengan satu senapan. Ia bisa dengar suara langkah tenang mendekat.

" _Its Kris"_

"Kris, ada sesuatu di RS! Cepat kembali!" bisiknya, bayangan dari kaca buram pintu kamar membuatnya menahan nafas. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, pintu itu dibuka.

 **Sret !**

Tubuh tinggi seorang pria menyapa iris madunya, ia menodongkan senjata.

"Siapa kau ? Mundur dan buang senjata mu..." perintahnya dengan nada dingin, diluar kamar satu tembakan lagi-lagi terdengar,

"Apa yang kau cari ?"

Tudung hoodie itu menutupi wajah si pria tinggi. Tapi Luhan bisa lihat jika pria dihadapannya ini menyeringai. Tangan yang sedari tadi ada dibalik tubuh membuat Luhan tetap waspada.

"Alpha, 2 mobil dan 8 agents datang. Pergilah..." satu suara datar datang dari arah luar, Luhan yakin dia hanya melirik satu detik kearah suara datar itu namun pria dihadapannya sudah melemparkan satu bola gas. Pria itu keluar dengan cepat dan pintu tertutup rapat.

Bola Gas adalah salah satu senjata yang paling Luhan benci, gas ini bisa membuat kemampuan alamiah indra penciumannya menumpul. Ia dengan cepat membuka semua jendela lalu mendobrak pintu. Ia langsung disambut satu pukulan dirahang. Luhan segera menjauh dan melepaskan tembakan untuk menyudutkan lawan hingga menjauhi pintu menuju ujung buntu koridor. Ia melirik jendela besar dibelakang musuhnya

"Oh.. _how cute you are_..." ucap orang itu. Luhan tahu, orang ini sama dengan orang yang memanggil pria yang melempar bola gas dengan sebutan Alpha.

"Ah, apa si pesuruh akan tinggal disini untuk mengorbankan diri sementara sang Alpha sedang melarikan diri ?" sindir Luhan. Ia mengacungkan senapannya, orang dihadapannya hampir setinggi pria pertama dan ada sejumput surai warna silver dari balik hoodienya.

"Pesuruh ? Sorry _miss_ , kau bisa memanggilku _baby omega_. Bukankah terdengar lebih manis dan lucu ?"

Satu tendangan Luhan berikan, _baby omega_ ini menghindar dengan baik dan balik memberi satu pukulan. Luhan merunduk, dan dengan cepat satu tangannya menarik hoodie lawan.

 **Deg !**

" _Shit_ !"

Mata warna madu Luhan bertemu dengan yang berwarna lebih hitam. Surai silver itu panjang menutupi dahi, membuat si lawan itu memang terlihat ... lucu ? manis ?

Luhan kembali menodongkan senapannya, "Siapa kau ?"

 _Baby Omega_ tampak berdiri dan memasang pose, jemari panjangnya menyisir helaian poninya ke belakang, dagunya menaik angkuh—memamerkan rahang tajamnya.

" _Once again princess_ , panggil saja aku _baby omega_. Atau jika kau mau yang lebih akrab, silakan panggil aku _love, sweethart, honey_ —"

" _Shut your mouth kid_..."

 **Dor !**

Luhan melmpar satu tembakan yang ia rasa tepat ke bahu si lawan, nyatanya sang _baby omega_ berhasil menghindar dengan baik.

"Baiklah _princess_ sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin bicara denganku, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa ~"

Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan tercekat saat pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan diri keluar, _for gods sake_ , ini lantai 5 !

"Sialan..."

"LUHAN !"

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Kris berlari kearahnya, "Kau luka ? Kau melihat wajah salah satu dari mereka ?"

Luhan tak tahu kenapa, tapi kepalanya menggeleng secara naluriah. Kris tak menyadari kebohongannya, "Bagaimana keadaan Silver ?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengumpat,

"Sialan ! Aku lupa ! Ada yang melepar bola gas—"

Kris segera berlari ke kamar rawat Silver, hanya untuk mendapati banker itu kosong.

"Kita akan mati ditangan Mr. K..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menerima tissue basah dari Mr. K. Ia mengusap tangannya pelan dan telaten.

"Kau bawa baju ganti kan ? gantilah baju dulu..." ucap Mr. K diantara heningnya ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia pergi ke sebuah ruangan berpintu hitam, mengganti celana dan kaus nya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Mr. K melihat-lihat seisi ruangan yang berhias mayat dimana-mana itu dengan santai, ia menarik laci dari meja besar disana.

"Kyungsoo ? Kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Mr. K tanpa menoleh,

"Sudah _Sir_."

Mr. K berbalik dan memberikan 2 map tebal ke anak bermata bulat.

"Pelajari itu saat perjalanan pulang."

Mereka keluar dari gedung bertingkat yang kini tak berpenghuni itu saat Matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Kyungsoo memberitahu jika ini hampir pukul 9 pagi.

"Aku akan antarkan kau ke kantor. Aku akan langsung ke Rumah Sakit setelahnya."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perintah atasannya ini. Ia mengikuti Mr. K santai meninggalkan gedung berdarah itu.

.

.

.

Suho memijat pelipisnya sambil sesekali duduk disamping Mark,

" _Come on_ Mark, _you got nothing_?" Suho berdecak, Mark sendiri langsung mendengus,

"Diam lah Kim, aku sedang berusaha."

2 pria itu kembali diam dan fokus menatap ke layar-layar komputer didepan mereka, mencari tanda kehidupan dari salah satu ID yang terpasang ditubuh seseorang.

Pintu ruangan pribadi Mark terbuka, Yixing terlihat acak-acakan bersama Luhan yang sama berantakannya. Suho menatap kekasihnya sambil harap-harap cemas,

"Bagaimana ?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Kami cek kesemua tempat pribadi yang Silver biasa datangi tapi nihil. Kudengar dari Kyungsoo Mr. K akan langsung ke rumah sakit setelah mengantarnya kemari."

Yixing menyandarkan badan ke dinding kaca tempat itu, "Waktu kita kurang lebih 30 menit lagi.…"

Mark mendengarkan percakapan itu sambil tetap mengoperasikan komputernya, mencoba melacak Silver yang hilang setelah insiden penyerangan di Rumah Sakit pagi ini. Ia tahu jika ia gagal mendapatkan posisi Silver hingga Mr. K datang maka kepalanya , Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kris akan hilang.

Kris memasuki ruangan itu bersama Mr. G dan Mr. M, 2 petinggi itu sama paniknya.

"Mark, bagaimana ? Apa keadaan masih sa- ?"

 **BRAK !**

Baekhyun memasuki tempat itu lebih panik, "S-SILVER dia..." matanya tak fokus. Kris menepuk pundak anak itu,

"Baek tenang, Mark sedang melacak ID ditubuh Sil-"

"TIDAK ! Kita harus cepat bergerak mencarinya langsung ! !" Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Kris kasar, matanya panik dan tubuhnya bergetar. Yixing menarik Baekhyun mundur,

"Baekhyun, jika kau tahu sesuatu dan hal itu membuatmu panik, lebih baik kau memberitahukannya pada kami..." tutur Dokter itu mengambil nafas,

" _Listen_ , kematian Seolhyun, Sojin dan Hyosung bukan pembunuhan random... Hanya ada satu kesamaan diantara mereka bertiga..." mulai Baekhyun. Mr. G dan Mr. M hanya membuang muka karena mereka tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Persamaan ?" Luhan mengernyit, "Seingatku tim penyelidik organisasi melaporkan kematian 3 orang itu random karena-"

"Aku..." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan sambil menatap teman setimnya serius. Suho dan Mark mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer ke Baekhyun. Mark membulatkan mata,

"Seriously ?! K-kau..."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan ke Mark, "Kesimpulanku adalah pembunuh itu membunuh siapapun wanita yang dekat denganku..." lirih Baekhyun.

Kris segera menatap Mr. G dan Mr. M , "Lalu Silver... Jangan-jangan..." ia menatap horor 2 petinggi itu.

"Mungkin, kita belum bisa memastikan motive pelaku. Yang terbaik adalah kita menemukan Silver lebih dulu..."putus Mr. M.

.

.

.

Silver berdecih untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat merasa satu tamparan mendarat dipipinya. _Blindfold_ dimatanya masih setia menutupi- si pemasang sepertinya memang berkeinginan membuat Silver mengandalkan inderanya yang lain untuk mendeteksi tempat disekelilingnya.

Rasa perih dipaha kanannya masih terasa nyata, ia tahu jika ID pelacak yang dipasang organisasi sudah dilepas.

"Harus ku akui. Kau cukup cerdas karena tahu dimana pelacak diletakkan. Tak semua pelacak diletakkan dipaha..."

 **Bug !**

Kini satu kepalan menggantikan tamparan, Silver bisa merasakan darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sayangnya kau pengecut... Ah maksudku kalian- aku tahu ada sekitar 4 orang diruangan ini bersama ku. Satu penampar, satu pemukul barusan, lalu yang satu duduk melihat dari jauh dan yang satu disisi jendela melihat keadaan diluar..." ucap Silver sambil meludahkan darah dimultnya.

Tiba-tiba rambutnya ditarik keras kebelakang, ia meringis pelan. Setelahnya ia menyeringai,

"Ah, Ketua... Apa kau memutuskan untuk turun tangan menyiksaku juga ? Bosan menonton dari kursi kebesaranmu ?" sindir Silver yang dihadiahi satu tusukan dipundak kirinya yang masih belum pulih.

"ARGH ! _YOU BASTARD_ !" SIlver mengumpat sambil menggeliat menahan sakit karena cengkeraman tangan pria itu di rambutnya tak kunjung dilepas, ia bisa merasakan luka pertarungannya kemarin tertusuk lagi dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Seperti yang diperkirakan dari Connector terhebat Organisasi..." bisik sosok itu. Silver mendesis kesakitan, pria itu terkekeh pelan,

"Kau benar-benar hebat. Andaikan aku tak membencimu, aku pasti merekrutmu menjadi partnerku." tutupnya sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan besarnya disurai Silver. Ia membiarkan belati peraknya tetap menancap menembus bahu Silver.

"Aku benar-benar terpukau melihatmu kemarin. Kau bisa membunuh puluhan orang dalam sekejap. Naluri membunuh mu memang luar biasa."

Silver merasa kepalanya mulai pening, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Jika dalam 1 jam ia tak ditemukan maka ia tahu disinilah ia akan berakhir...

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa tahu jumlah kami ? Aku mungkin akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakit dibahumu itu jika kau punya jawaban menarik." Silver berdecih saat ia merasa pria itu kembali mendekat.

"Ah, tawaran yang menggiurkan. Sayangnya aku malas menjelaskan-"

 **BUG !**

 **BRAK !**

Silver kembali mendapat satu hantaman lalu tersungkur dari kursi yang sejak tadi menahannya. Ia merasakan ujung belati lain menari disekitar pinggangnya,

"Sombong sekali … Aku belum pernah manusia sesombong dirimu..." ucap pria itu. Silver tersenyum meremehkan, meski ia harus mati setidaknya dia tahu siapa orang ini, karenanya ia akan memancing sedikit kerusuhan,

"Ah … Akhirnya aku ingat siapa kau. Ahahaha" Silver tertawa keras. Ia merasakan kepalanya kembali ditarik keras kebelakang.

"Diam-"

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun , kau stalkernya, kau bahkan mengiriminya hadiah. Kau membunuh Sojin, dan Seolhyun karena mereka dekat dengan Baekhyun …"

Hening

Tak ada pergerakan apapun, setelah beberapa detik pria tadi melepaskan kepala Silver. Ia berjalan menjauh, meski begitu Silver masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar perintanya,

" _Baby Omega_ , pasang kembali IDnya. _Beta man_ , hanguskan tempat ini dalam 2 menit"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC !**

* * *

 **A/N :** Untuk semua pembaca **TEAM-L** , LSA benar-benar minta maaf atas terputus/? nya update an ff ini

LSA lebih fokus ke **Different Mates** hingga ff ini jarang update. Tapi LSA janji untuk terus meneruskan ini karena nyatanya Draft dan plot FF ini sudah dibuat lebih jauh dari pada plot **Different Mates**.

LSA menjanjikan plot dan alur menarik di ff ini, semoga readers semua mengerti /bow/

Dan perlu LSA ingatkan ini mungkin bisa disebut _slow-build_ untuk hubungan **Chanbaek** nya karena ini memang lebih ke Chanyeol-Silver _centric_. Cerita lebih banyak diceritakan dari sisi Silver dan Chanyeol. Tapi pair untuk cerita ini tetep **ChanBaek**. Untuk Silver, dia sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri sejak cerita ini dimulai.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua readers yang menunggu dan sudah me- _review , fav_ dan _follow_ untuk chapter sebelumnya. Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk _update_ /bow/

P.s : silakan baca ulang dari chapter 1 jika lupa soal plotnya ;)

 **Salam ChanBaek,**

 **Tertanda,**

 **LSA Smith**


End file.
